Ask everyone from the Thank You Pine Tree series!
by Love for everyone
Summary: Ever had questions you've wanted to ask the "Thank You Pine Tree series" cast? Or dares you want to see them do? Well this story is just for you! PM me questions and dares please! Protected by the Protecters!
1. A surprise message!

It was a boring, average day in Gravity Falls, Lillian Green floated upside down over a chair, she frowned. Mabel was knitting a sweater to pass the time, and Dipper was surfing the internet trying to catch quick glances at Book Three.

"I'm BORED!" Lillian said bumping her head against the counter. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Lill it's hiatus of course you're bored but **LFE **will think of something to write soon!" he said. Lillian growled.

"Why can't she write faster?!" she demanded. Dipper smirked.

"Isn't she fond of saying, 'Perfection takes time?' Well, perfection takes time," he said. Lillian shot him a glare.

"I know that, it took time to come up with me, but still! Can't she just go a wee bit faster?" she whined. Mabel nodded.

"I agree with Lill, can't we do something?" Mabel asked.

"Why don't ya go see your boyfriend?" Lillian teased. Mabel rolled her eyes and continued to knit. Lillian growled and banged her head against the counter.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored…"

Dipper gasped, "Guys! Guess what!" he said.

Lillian grinned, "What?" she asked desperate for something to cure her boredom. Dipper turned his computer around for everyone to see. It was a email sent by someone named, "The Creator."

_'Sup guys? So Lill, Mabel, I've heard you guys have been bored! Well I'm kinda having writers block on my other story but…I made something for you guys! _

_Now, I've made a little story where people ask questions and you answer and do a few dares! Well everyone in my stories. Anyways I'm still working on it but, get ready, soon, you'll get to have some fun!_

_Oops, better get Jack and Faye._

Everyone was cut off from reading when suddenly there was a bright flash of light, Jack and Faye stumbled, Faye crashed into the post cards shelf.

"OW!" she cried. Jack stumbled but as he was about to fall he levitated above the ground.

"I was in, the library," he said, annoyed. Mabel helped Faye up who shot an annoyed glare at Lillian.

"And I was watching, a movie," she said. Lillian overemphasized a gasp.

"What are ya lookin' at me for?!" she demanded. Jack came back to the ground.

"Because you're the only one here who teleport things," he said. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Well it wasn't me, it was our author," she said. Faye raised an eyebrow as she dusted herself off.

"**LFE**?" she asked. Lillian nodded.

Jack straighten his tie, "Well she's not MY author," he said. Faye nodded.

"Not mine either." OCs were of course, sensitive about who created them, it ticked them off when people thought they belonged to someone else.

Lillian smirked, "We know guys, but anyway, she sent us a message, we were just in the middle of reading it when she remembered you weren't here," she explained.

Faye and Jack came closer to look, after they had caught up everyone read on.

_There, better, anyways, I've been wanting to do one of these but those Eliminator guys wouldn't let me, but now I've heard of this group called the Protecters and joined them! _

_So now I can! Woot woot! Yeah, so guys, get ready for a bunch of questions, or very few…hmm…BUT LET'S NOT MIND THAT!_

_Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, and, here ya go Lill!_

Lillian, Mabel, and Faye gasped a puppy appeared in their arms.

_Play with them wisely my dear OC. _

**_Love For Everyone_**

Lillian grinned, "Well this is great! I'll get to answer questions and do dares, AND we get puppies! My creator knows me so well!" she said. Mabel squealed and hugged her puppy.

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SWEATER OF YOU!"

Faye laughed as her's licked her. Lillian, on the other hand, was just hugging her's and both seemed to be in pure bliss.

"I want a puppy," Dipper grumbled. Jack nodded.

"Yeah how come the boys don't get something?!" he demanded. Suddenly two more puppies appeared. Dipper laughed and Mabel squealed.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!"

**I've been wanting to do this for a while! Anyways I'm excited about this! And yes I gave everyone puppies. Gotta problem? Yeah I'm working on the latest chapter of The Possession but I'm also doing this. And ALL of the characters involved with this story can be asked. Or dared, heh heh heh. But no pinecest or incest! Just, no. And also try to keep it K+ please! **

**Lillian: I wonder what people are gonna ask me.**

**Jack: Me too!**

**Mabel: Me three!**

**Dipper: Me four!**

**Faye: Me five!**

**Me: Ha ha, ok guys settle down!**

**PM me questions please!**


	2. Dementio Jack

Everyone lounged in the living room. Lillian hugged her puppy and Mabel knitted a sweater with a picture of her puppy. Suddenly a table with sodas, chips, pizza, and caramel apples appeared. Lillian gasped and ran over.

"First puppies now this!" she grabbed a caramel apple and bit into it. "Yummy!" Mabel ran to the sodas.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS KIND!" she squealed and grabbed the bottle. Just as everyone else went to inspect the snacks there was a flash. Suddenly new people filled the living room.

Bill, Gideon, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were now in the room. "Hey I'm supposed to have the day off!" Wendy said.

"Why am I here?!" Bill demanded. "I was giving someone the best nightmare!" Lillian smirked.

"I think…it's time for questions!" she said. "Caramel apple anyone?"

"What?!" the new people demanded. Dipper started to explain what was happening but he was interrupted by a voice that boomed.

"**Question and dares time! I wanna do Ironpatriotrox's dare first!**" A girl flashed in. She resembled Lillian, same hight, age, face, but her outfit was a white t-shirt, a gray sweater, and a silver neckless saying: **_Love For Everyone_**.

She grinned, "I wanted to be here to see all these fun questions and dares! First, **Ironpatriotrox's**!"

Jack grinned, "That's my creator!" he said. **LFE **snickered.

"Oh yes, I LOVE, this dare!" she said. She snapped her fingers and the before mentioned author's dare flashed across thin air.

It said: **I dare Jack to impersonate Dimentio from Super Paper Mario, preferably without destroying the multiverse. **Lillian burst out laughing. Bill snickered "Oh yes!" and Wendy laughed as well.

Jack shrugged, "Ok, do I get a costume or…" **LFE **snapped her fingers and suddenly the room had changed to match Dimension D. Jack had a perfect match of Dementio's outfit on.

Lillian fell on the ground laughing, "Mabel! Take…a picture! NOW!" she said in between laughs. Mabel did so.

"That's going right in the album!" she said.

"Now what?" Jack's voice was muffled by his mask. **LFE **gave him a piece of paper.

"Just say theses sentences while flying around, and laughing crazily!" she said snickering. Jack nodded.

"Ok….It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily...Instead, it ends with...magic!" he said laughing. Lillian laughed again.

"At last, the hero…I know of you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip!" Jack then said tauntingly.

"This is the best thing ever!" Lillian said.

"Do the last one!" **LFE **insisted. Jack sighed.

"Ok, but then can I stop, this is fun but this costume is hot and itchy…Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!" Jack concluded. Lillian cracked up.

"Two…two gleaming banjos! Oh gosh, oh gosh!"

**LFE **smirked, "Ok Jack you can stop!" she snapped her fingers and everything was back to normal. Jack's face was red, but because of the hot costume or Lillian's laughs no one knew.

"Let's move on to the next question!" he said breathlessly. **LFE **smirked.

"OK! Now this one is another dare from **GravityFallsChick**!" she said. Faye grinned.

"Yay my creator! I bet this'll be awesome!" she said.

The question flashed just like the last one: **Dipper I dare you to kiss Faye! (She IS my OC, and I love Dipper to death, so yeah.)**

**Also, that thing where Lillian was banging her head against the counter saying "Bored, bored, bored, bored" was so me when the end of Gideon Rises came on. Except I was banging my head against the railing of my bunk bed (which is made of steel by the way) saying "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh". **

**Also, I'm one of the Protectors too! **

Faye managed to hide her giant grin as Dipper's jaw dropped. "Why do so many girl fallers like me?!" he demanded. Lillian looked him up and down.

"I have no idea," she said. **LFE **smirked.

"Yup! I made Lillian have no crush on Dipper unlike me!" she said. Dipper's face turned red and he walked over to Faye. He got close and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Faye blushed intensely and managed to hide her grin, as Dipper walked away **LFE **winked at her. Faye blushed harder and looked down.

"Next one!" Dipper said. "Hopefully not another fangirl!" **LFE **snickered.

"M'kay! This one is from **gravityfallslover112**," she snapped her fingers and like the other questions the next one flashed.

It said: **Dipper, did you know you're my boyfriend in my dimension? **

**Mabel, I dare you to watch Inuyasha! *laughs evilly***

**Lillian, do you know the best dream I ever had?**

**Dipper, I dare you to give me #3 for 20 minutes(that's all I need to read)!**

**Also, you people are awesome! Hey, remember Jake? Hehehe... **

Dipper sighed, "Um well, ok. No I didn't…heh heh heh…" he backed away from the question. **LFE **smirked. She then snapped her fingers and handed Mabel a computer.

"All the episodes are on it!" Mabel shrugged and walked away to watch.

Lillian tapped her chin, "Oh yeah I think **LFE **let me visit your dreams when you had that, it was when Dipper helped you with your fears and doubts and at the end of it you both kissed?"

**LFE **then smiled, "Dani let's not mention Jack NOW!" she giggled. Lillian narrowed her eyes at the author.

"Ok, now I'm gonna bring out Dani now!" **LFE **said. She snapped her fingers and a scrawny eleven year old girl with brown curly hair tied into a tight ponytail, brown eyes, a grey Derpy Hooves t-shirt, jeans, and green high tops appeared.

She grinned at **LFE**, "Callie!" she cried. "Do I get book three now?" **LFE **nodded. Dipper sighed and handed her the book. Dani laughed and then winked at the boy. She then disappeared.

**LFE **grinned, "Ok guys that's it for now, send us more questions please!" she said. Lillian then took a huge bite of her caramel apple.

"Please! I want more of these snacks! Oh hey, where's Mabel?" she asked. Mabel walked back, her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes.

She shuddered, "S-So much Inuyasha!" she mumbled. Dipper patted her on the bed.

"It's ok, it's ok," he said. **LFE **tapped her chin.

"I hope Dani doesn't write Dani + Dipper in the book…."

**Geez three questions already, you guys must stalk my profile or something! Jack's dare made me laugh so hard! And I've been craving caramel apples. Yes all the people who appeared in the room today can be asked! **

**Jack: Why did the costume have to be so uncomfortable?**

**Me: Ummmmm...because?**

**Lillian: These caramel apples are yummy!**

**Dipper: Thank you for making Lillian not have a crush on me!**

**Me: Well I just couldn't picture you two together, even if it could happen.**

**Lillian: Meh.**

**Mabel: *really fast* This soda is so good I don't care if it makes me hyper it's worth it!**

**Me: Yeeeeaaaahhhh...review me questions please!**


	3. A special visitor!

**I own NONE of the songs used in the chapter, they belong to their original creators! **

Lillian checked her watch, "M'kay that twenty minutes are up, bring that Dani girl back **LFE**!" she said. The author grinned.

"OK!" she snapped her fingers, Dani popped back into the room. She clutched the book.

"HEY!" she said waving. "THIS WAS THE BEST BOOK EVER!" She hesitantly gave Dipper the book back who regarded her suspiciously. **LFE **smiled.

"Well while you're here why don't we do your dare!" she said. She snapped her fingers and Dani's question appeared.

It was: **Dipper, sing Shadow of the Day my Linkin park in front of me.*sighs dreamily***

**Lillian, YOU ARE WAY AWSOME! Anyways, I dare you to ask Callie what my greatest fear is.**

**Jack, I dare you to meet my friend Rachel**

**Bill, I dare you and Dipper to read Fall.**

**Mabel, so...what ya think of Inuyasha? *grins***

**Bill, I dare you to go in the part of my mind labeled 'murders'.**

**That's all...*goes Pinkamina Diane pie mode***

Lillian high fived Dani, "Thanks man!" she said grinning. **LFE **snapped her fingers and a sheet of paper containing lyrics flashed into Dipper's hands.

"Hey how come you have all the cool awesome powers?" Bill demanded.

"'Cause I'm the author here and I can write you out in a moment!" **LFE **snapped. Bill shrank back. **LFE **then grinned. "Ok Dipper! SING!" she said.

Dipper took a breath and read over the lyrics, music started to play.

_"I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_," Dipper finished. Dani clapped.

"YAY! BRAVO!" she cried. Dipper blushed and took a breath. Lillian smirked.

"Didn't know you were such a good singer Dipper. What with that squeaky voice ah yours," she said. Dipper blushed harder and shrugged.

"I didn't either," he said. Lillian smirked again and then turned to her creator.

"So, what's Dani worst fear?" she asked. **LFE **whispered something in her ear and Lillian frowned. She went to Dani and patted her on the back. Dani smiled weakly.

**LFE then **spun on her heel to see Mabel, "So Mabel, how was Inuyasha?" she asked. Mabel shuddered.

"Anime…y, colorful, bright, loud…" she said. **LFE **shrugged and turned to Jack.

"OK Jack, time for you to meet Rachel!" she said happily. Jack smiled.

"Ok! How bad could it b-"

"OHMIGOSH IT'S THE REAL JACK NIGHTSHADE!" A girl halfway out of a glowing blue portal screamed. Jack jumped and turned. She grabbed Jack and he screamed and struggled.

"AHHHH HELP MEE-" he was cut off as he was pulled into the portal. Lillian smiled.

"Looks like Jack's gonna have a nice time!" she said brightly. Suddenly the portal reopened a little and Jack halfway popped out.

"GET ME OUT OF-"

"OH NO YA DON'T!" he was pulled back in. **LFE **smiled.

"He'll be fine. Anyways Bill and Dipper," she snapped her fingers and a computer appeared, "Go read Fall, it's GOOD!" Lillian grinned.

"Oh yeah I remember Fall! Where me and Jack made an appearance at the end but Jack came in first!" she said.

Bill grabbed the computer and Dipper ran after him as he flew into a different room. After a few minutes there was a shout from Bill.

"Oh ANOTHER story about me possessing someone!"

"Yeah and he possessed ME!" Dipper shouted.

**LFE **rolled her eyes and then they waited. After a while Bill and Dipper came back out. "How was the story?" Mabel asked. Dipper started explaining what he read to her.

"It was good though, I liked it!" he finished.

Mabel frowned, "D-Dipper, he m-made you d-die?" she asked sniffling. Dipper smiled.

"Well it didn't happen to ME," he reassured her. Mabel sniffled.

"BUT! All fan fiction comes to life in a different universe when it's created!" she cried. Dipper frowned.

"Hu, never though of that," he muttered. Mabel started to sniffle and started to pull up her sweater. "Aw Mabel don't go into sweater town!" Dipper said.

"To late," Mabel's voice was muffled by the cloth.

"Well Dipper DOES live, didn't he tell you about the note saying: _I'm still here_?" asked a unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned.

A boy smiled at them, he wore he black leather trench coat, a blue shirt with a white star, jeans, and boots. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. **LFE **grinned.

"Hey **Ironpatriotrox**! Didn't expect to see you here!" she said. "And can we just call you **Iron **for short?"

**Iron **shrugged, "Sure, and I just wanted to come in, see Jack, y'know," he said casually. He looked around, "Hey where is Jack?"

**LFE **snickered, "Oh out on a dare," she said. "**Gravityfallslover112 **dared him to meet her friend Rachel." Suddenly Jack's portal slightly reopened.

He got halfway out, "Get me out of here!" Jack shouted. **Iron **jumped. Jack was pulled back in forcefully no even catching a glimpse of his creator. **Iron **looked at **LFE **with wide eyes.

"Is he gonna be OK?" he asked. **LFE **nodded.

"Yeah, y'know, just meeting some fans!" she said. Dani nodded.

"Yup! Rachel's really gentle!" she said. **Iron **still looked troubled for his OC but turned and asked.

"So, what's happening?"

Lillian grinned, "Now Bill's gonna go into Dani's mind, and explore the section labeled, 'Murders,'" she explained. **Iron **grinned.

"Sounds disturbing!" he said. Lillian nodded.

"Yes!"

Bill studied his black nails, "Ok, time to go into Dani's mind! This'll be fun!" he said brightly. His body darkened and Dani's eyes started to glow blue. She fell to the ground snoozing and Bill was gone.

**Iron **grinned, "Well that was interesting!" he said. Lillian nodded.

**LFE **checked her watch, "Time to bring Jack back!" she said. She snapped her fingers and a blue portal opened, Jack leaped out. He breathed heavily.

"Never….do that…to me…again!" he hissed at **LFE**. Lillian grinned.

"Hey Jack we have a special guest!" she said. Jack looked up, he grinned when he saw **Iron**.

"Hey! Uh, do I call you dad?" he asked. **Iron **shook his head.

"No, please no, just call me **Iron**," he said. Jack nodded.

**LFE **grinned, "NOW FOR **IRON**'S DARE!" she said happily. She snapped her fingers.

The words: **Saw the story. It looks like my fortune cookie came true! But, seriously, I'm with gravityfallslover112 on making Dipper and Bill read Fall. And Mabel should sing The Music Box Song!**

Mabel grinned, "Ok!" she said. "Um, can I have some lyrics?" **LFE** snapped her fingers and a sheet of lyrics appeared in her hands.

"Hey what's with all this finger snapping stuff?" Bill demanded. **LFE **rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather I do this?" she asked. She threw both her hands into the air, they sparked with electricity and there was a blue flash. When everyone could see again there were more lyrics.

Mabel rubbed her eyes and stumbled, "I'M BLIND!' she shouted in Dipper's ears. Bill clutched his eye. "OW!" **LFE **smirked.

"I thought not," she said. Only **Iron **seemed unfazed, mostly because he was also an author. **LFE **watched everyone stumbled before snapping her fingers and their eyes no longer hurt.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead, "This is starting to lose its appeal," he mumbled. Mabel read over the lyrics and nodded.

"Ok! I'm ready!" she said brightly. She took a breath and started to sing.

"_Don't be scared!_

_We were born prepared!_

_For this journey,_

_Full of mystery!_

_Time to explore this wonder!_

_Reach answers that we hunger!_

_Discover the truths hidden,_

_We can't run,_

_Trust no one!_

_Take my hand and we'll see all, _

_The secrets of Gravity Falls!" _Mabel finished. Jack clapped.

"Wonderful!" he said. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah you're a good singer!" he said. Everyone agreed. Mabel blushed.

"Aw thanks guys!" she said. **Iron **grinned with pleasure. **LFE **smiled.

"Ok guys one more, which I like very much, and then we'll stop for today!" she said. She snapped her fingers and the last question appeared.

It said: **Stan is here? This is about to get good... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I have an evil sense of humor. XD STAN IS DARE YOU TO SHOW DIPPER AND MABEL WHAT'S BEHIND THE VENDING MACHINE! Like I said. Evil. :) **

Stan appeared, "What?" he asked looking around. "I just stole-er, I mean borrowed so much money." **LFE **rolled her eyes.

"Well now you have to show your niece and nephew what's behind the vending machine!" she said. Stan sighed and started to walked towards the vending machine, Dipper and Mabel followed.

Later they came back, "Yeah but once I gave you your book back it stopped working and I don't wanna restart it because someone from the order might find it and us again," Stan finished explaining.

Dipper stared at him in awe, "But that was so AMAZING! All those machines and gadgets and the care put into crafting it!" he said. Stan nodded.

"Yeah but it's pretty much useless now," he said sadly. **LFE **sighed.

"Well that's a shame," she said. **Iron **stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well this was fun but it seems that this chapter is coming to an end," he said. Mabel frowned. Then she perked up.

"Wait no more questions for now?" she asked. The author nodded, she jumped and grabbed her jug of soda and started to chug the drink. Lillian grabbed another caramel apple.

Suddenly there was a flash and Bill appeared, Dani yawned and opened her eyes. Bill looked at her with grudging respect, "No bad, not bad," he said. Dani grinned. Then, since her stuff was done she disappeared.

Lillian raised an eyebrow at **LFE **but shrugged and went to get some soda. **Iron **looked at the snack table and turned to **LFE**.

"That's a lot of snacks, and Mabel seems to be going a bit too crazy for that soda," he said. **LFE **smirked.

"Well I felt like spoiling them, they deserved it!"

**Well, I answered a few questions, Ironpatriotrox made an appearance, people got to sing, all in all I'd say this was a pretty productive chapter!**

**Jack: My head hurts...**

**Lillian: DEAL WITH IT SOLDIER!**

**Me: Lillian that makes no sense.**

**Lillian: DON'T YOU SASS ME MAGGOT!**

**Me: *sighs* Lill you've been watching to much TV.**

**Lillian: I'LL DECIDE WHEN I'VE WATCHED TOO MUCH TV!**

**Me: *drags away* Sometimes I sit and wonder, 'What the heck have I created?'**

**Jack: I do too...**

**Dipper: Well, I can sing...**

**Mabel: SO CAN I! MAYBE WE CAN START A LITTLE BAND WHERE YOU AND I SING! WE'LL BUILD A STAGE AND CALL OURSELVES THE RASPBERRIES! BUT WE'LL NEED SOME MUSICIANS MAYBE WE CAN GET JACK TO PLAY PIANO OR SOMETHING *rambles* **

**Jack: She had way to much sugar...**

**Dipper: *drags away* *sighs* You don't wanna see her like this...**


	4. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Iron **had left and everyone was lounging around, **LFE **suddenly perked up. "Ooh! Another review! Yes!" she said. "And from **gravityfallslover112**!"

Jack shuddered as he remembered the dare the before mentioned author had given him. "I am never going through that again," he said.

**LFE **smiled, "Well then I'm sorry about what I'm about to do," she said and snapped her fingers and the next review appeared.

It said: **Awww! Bill is okay with me!**

**Dipper, 'cause I feel like randomly torturing someone, watch the music video for A little Piece of Heaven by Avenged 's creepy and fun!**

**Mabel, will you make me a sweater with a mustache on it?**

**Jack, 'cause I think you and Rachel looked like you had fun, spend the next chapter with her at my house.**

**Wendy, I dare you to listen to my emo/goth/screamo playlist! (I have a weird taste in music)**

**That's all I have, no wait, I dare all of ya'll to watch Sweeny Todd! *grins* and Callie, tell Dipper what 'monster' I am.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Jack dropped to his knees, "NO!" Lillian patted him on the back.

"Hey at least it's NEXT chapter, not this one," she said. Jack grabbed her shoulders.

"You don't know what I went through!" he hissed. Lillian smiled nervously.

"O-Ok, you can get off me now!" she said. Jack stopped and folded his arms. **LFE **smiled brightly.

"Welp Dipper, here's my computer, go watch the video for A Little Piece of Heaven!" she said. Dipper sighed and walked into the next room. Mabel read the next part of the question.

"Of COURSE I will!" she said. She ran to her knitting supplies and started to make the sweater. **LFE **then snapped her fingers and a iPod appeared in along with Wendy.

"OK Wendy you have to listen to the songs on this iPod according to the dare!" she said. Wendy shrugged and popped in some ear buds, she turned on the first song.

Wendy rolled her eyes when she heard it, "Ugh it reminds me of Robbie," she muttered. **LFE **then read the last part of the dare, she went into the other room to get Dipper. She came back with him. Dipper shuddered.

"I-I-It w-w-was s-so…" he trailed off and got a distant, scarred look in his eyes. **LFE **rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear.

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE?!" Dipper screamed. The author nodded. Dipper got in a fetal position. Wendy threw of the ear buds.

"DONE!" she said. She turned to **LFE **who was smiling pleasantly. "Happy?" she hissed. The author smiled and nodded, not at all intimidated by the older teen.

"Now for **Iron**'s dare! He got an idea for a better one! Oh, and in response to your review, ha ha, you were already very famous!" the author said grinning. She snapped her fingers and the dare appeared.

It said: **I just thought of a better dare: Dipper vs. Li'l Dipper! And we all place bets on them! **

"I'M BACK!"

Everyone turned to see **Iron**, "I'm not gonna miss a fight like this!" he said. **LFE **shrugged.

She flashed everyone into the room, made them read the last part, and then erased it before Dipper could see. "Lil' Dipper, is a character from **Iron's **story called Darkness rising, go read it, he's Reverse Pines Dipper!" she explained to no one in particular.

Lillian leaned close to her, "Who are you talking too?" she whispered. **Iron **looked where **LFE **had looked.

"Yes, Reverse Pines is where everyone is switched into their enemies roles. Dipper and Mabel become Gideon, Pacifica and Gideon become Dipper and Mabel, ect," he explained.

Lillian dropped to her knees, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" she screamed. **LFE **patted her back.

"The readers," she said. She then spun on her heel to face everyone, "OK! Time to get Lil' Dipper in here!" she said. She snapped her fingers.

A boy who looked exactly like Dipper appeared, except he had on a outfit matching Gideon's show time outfit, his hair was slicked back to show his birthmark. He gasped and looked around.

"WHAT THE HE-" he was cut of by **LFE** who clamped a hand over his mouth frowning.

"Hey! No mean words!" she scolded. The boy tugged at the authors strong grip. He then clasped a amulet exactly like the one Gideon used to have. **LFE**'s hand glow but she didn't budge.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna work, now are you gonna be a good villain and listen to me or will I have to bring your creator into this?" she asked. Lil' Dipper caught a glance at **Iron**, he furrowed his brow but released his grip on the amulet.

**LFE **smiled, "There, now, I'm doing a ask and dare story and your creator dared you and REAL Dipper to fight!" she explained. Dipper frowned.

"I never agreed to do this," he said. **LFE **smiled at him.

"That's because it doesn't matter if you do or not," she said. Lil' Dipper scowled, then got a slightly insane glint in his eyes.

"Wait, is this fight…to the death?" he asked a sickening smile spreading across his pampered face. **LFE **sighed.

"No you psychopath, it's just until one either gives up, or passes out," she said. Lil' Dipper's excited expression lessened slightly.

"Oh…" he then straighten. "Well, I still get the pleasure of beating other me, he's so annoying!" he spat at Dipper. Dipper frowned.

"I don't remember doing anything to you!" he said. Lil' Dipper sneered.

"Oh you know what you did…" he said. Dipper slapped his forehead.

"No! No I don't!" Dipper said. **Iron **leaned close to him.

"Read Darkness Rising," he whispered.

"Whatever! Now we're gonna fight and I'm gonna win!" Lil' Dipper spat. Dipper grabbed a sword from one of the attractions.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it," he mumbled. Jack sipped a cup of root beer.

"I'm betting on Dipper," he whispered to Lillian.

"So am I," she whispered.

"So am I," Mabel whispered. Stan leaned close to them.

"I'm bettin' on that Lil' Dipper guy," he whispered. Bill popped up.

"So am I! It's logical!" he said. Wendy shrugged.

"I'd say Dipper," she whispered. **LFE **leaned into the little huddle they hadn't realized they were doing.

"I can't vote because I'm the author and that would be giving away who was going to win," she whispered. **Iron **nodded. "Me too." Everyone jumped and got out of the huddle. **LFE **smirked. Gideon eyed the two Dipper's and immediately said.

"I'm voting on the Dipper with a fashion sense." **LFE **nodded.

"OK, if Dipper wins, you guys owe us twenty bucks! If Lil' Dipper wins, we owe you guys twenty bucks!" she said. Gideon smirked.

"Then I'll be twenty bucks richer after this fight," he said. Stan laughed when he saw his normal hair style and scars.

"Hey nice scars Gideon! Prison REALLY changed you!" he said. Gideon's face turned red and he gently touched a scar.

"Shut up old man!" he spat. The two started to argue until **LFE **screamed.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FIGHT!" They both jumped and shrunk back. Meanwhile the two Dipper's were studying each other. Lil' Dipper held his amulet, waiting for the first attack. Dipper had his sword held up, also waiting for the first attack.

They just stood there until finally Stan butted in and screamed, "FIGHT ALREADY I'M GONNA BE DEAD BEFORE YOU TWO HAVE AT IT!" **Iron **laughed.

"Yeah! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" he chanted. Stan soon joined in.

The two Dipper's jumped and charged.

Lil' Dipper, using his amulet, threw bobble heads and other of the worthless crap the Shack sold. Dipper dodged and sliced. "HEY CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Stan screamed every time.

"Stan! I can't believe! You have a sword…laying around!" Dipper grunted as he sliced. Stan shrugged. He then grabbed a bag of popcorn and gobbled down as he watched.

Dipper knocked a object back at Lil' Dipper at it hit him square on the face, he screamed and for a moment his concentration wavered, he lost his grip on his amulet and Dipper punched him right in the stomach.

Lil' Dipper growled in frustration he grabbed his amulet and froze Dipper in place. Dipper screamed, "NOT FAIR!" Lil' Dipper smirked.

"All's fair in love and war," he said. Dipper struggled and screamed. **LFE **bit her lip worriedly, she fidgeted. Mabel frowned.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Because I can't help him, and I have the power to," she said. Gideon turned Jack smirking.

"You ready to give me my money, girlfriend stealer?" he asked. Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You forget," he said quietly. "This was the boy who defeated your fifty ton giant Gideon bot with only his bare hands…scar face." Gideon sneered and turned away. He then smiled at Mabel.

"My marshmella, it's obvious that you're not happy with…" he looked over at Jack and sneered. "Him. Why don't we go away and…" he wiggled his eyes brows.

"Excuse me?!" Gideon turned around to see Lillian standing behind him. She folded his arms and sneered. Gideon scowled.

"None of your business girl!" he spat. Lillian raised an eyebrow.

"JACK GIDEON'S HITTING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lillian said. Gideon froze. Jack turned to face him, he had been watching the fight while saying to Stan that Dipper was gonna win. He floated over to him and looked him right in the eyes.

Gideon folded under the icy glare and whimpered. He ran away and out the door. Jack then turned back to the battle, and gave Lillian a high five. **LFE **and **Iron **grinned at this.

Meanwhile Dipper was still frozen, Lil' Dipper laughed and started to strangle him. Dipper coughed and hacked and clutched his throat as if to pry the invisible hands of it.

Lil' Dipper, getting cocky, got closer and grinned widely. Dipper kicked and his foot landed right on Lil' Dipper's chest. He fell down and growled. Dipper was released from the invisible grasp and fell on top of him.

He pinned Lil' Dipper down, he struggled and screamed. Dipper punched and kicked him until the other boy finally laid still. Dipper stood up. He was breathing heavily.

He raised his hands into the air, "VICTORY!" **LFE **jumped up and down.

"Yay now I get to have Grunkle Stan, Bill, AND Gideon give people twenty bucks!" she said. Stan's eyes widened.

"I have to give twenty bucks to EVERYONE who voted for Dipper?!" he demanded. **LFE **nodded. He threw up his hands, "I'm OUT!" he threw down a smoke bomb and left everyone coughing.

When the smoke cleared Stan as gone. **LFE **growled. "OH NO YA DON'T! C'MON LILL!" she said. Her and her OC ran out the door. Jack turned to Mabel.

"Let's go get Gideon so he can give everyone twenty bucks!" he said. Suddenly twenty bucks appeared in his and Mabel's hands. They turned to see Bill. He shrugged.

"I got all the money in the world." They shrugged and ran out. **Iron **ran after.

"Hey wait up!" he said. He then mumbled to himself. "I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed that my OC lost, or entertained…"

Meanwhile Mabel and Jack had already found Gideon. He was pacing muttering something about killing someone….and a girlfriend stealer. Mabel smirked.

"Hey hide, we can take him by surprise if you jump out of nowhere! Do it when I say now," she said. Jack nodded and flew into the tree. Mabel walked out, "Ooh Gideon!" Gideon turned and his face lit up.

"Mabel! Have you come to get away from that annoying, boyfriend of yours?" he asked. Jack clenched his fists and barely managed to keep them from bursting into flames. Mabel shook her head.

"Actually…you lost the bet. You're giving us twenty dollars!" she said. Gideon frowned.

"What-"

"NOW!" Jack flew out and grabbed Gideon. The eleven year old struggled but Jack was way stronger and easily held him tight.

"C'mon Giddy, I'm getting my twenty dollars," he said. **Iron **finally caught up with them, he panted.

"I was, coming with you!" he said. He then caught sight of Gideon. He chuckled. "Ok let's get him back to the Shack," he waved his hand and they were back. Gideon struggled.

"I KILL YOU ALL!" he said. **LFE **and Lillian suddenly appeared. Lillian held a rope that had Stan tied up. She levitated so that she reached complete eyes level (which was only about three inches).

"Now gimme my twenty dollars," she said. After a few minutes everyone who had bet on Dipper winning was now sixty dollars richer. Dipper was glad that once he had been defeat Lil' Dipper had been sent back.

**LFE **looked into space again, "Ok that's all the questions for today! Send us some more, we'll be here!" she finished. Lillian slapped her forehead.

"I still don't get the 'readers' thing…"

**I'm having fun with this! And all these questions and dares are fun to do and write! But poor Jack, he has to spend the next chapter with Rachel...meh he'll be fine.**

**Jack: NO I WON'T!**

**Lillian: Oh man up dude.**

**Jack: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH!**

**Lillian: Hey, if you come back scarred you can use your sixty bucks for therapy! **

**Mabel: I'm using mine for yarn!**

**Dipper: Hey how come I got nothing?**

**Me: Uhhh...oops looks like we're out of time!**

**Dipper: Wait-**

**Review please!**


	5. Dreamscapes!

**LFE **grinned, "Ok guys we got two dares so let's get to it!" she said. Jack suddenly gasped.

"It chapter five!" he ran to **Iron **and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't make me go to Rachel! Please your my creator!" **Iron **gave him a pained smile.

"Sorry I can't. It's a certified dare, and it's outta my hands," he said. Jack let go and sighed. **LFE **patted him on the back.

"Hey at least you get to do on dare before you go 'cause it includes everyone!" she said. Jack frowned and you could tell that didn't help.

**LFE **snapped her fingers and the dare appeared, it said: **Hehehe…Rachel is VERY happy!**

**Dipper, I dare you to turn into vampire like me! Heheh...**

**Mabel, 'cause you are awesome, I give 400 dollars worth of yarn!**

**Bill, have you met the Reverse Pines people?**

**Lillian, I dare you to watch Death Note. (anime)**

**Jack, have FUN! *hands him taser* just in case she goes nuts.**

**Everyone, watch Sweeny Todd! **

**Mabel, watch Invader Zim!**

**LATER PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I'LL BE BACK, UNTIL THEN I'LL BE WATCHING YOUUUU!**

Bill growled, "HEY! You stole my catchphrase!" he shouted. Jack sighed. He tucked the taser he had been given in his pocket. **LFE **snapped her fingers and a flatscreen appeared.

"I am NOT watching Sweeny Todd on a computer," she explained. She pressed a button on a remote and the TV flickered on. Lillian groaned.

"Aw great a horror movie!" She looked around. "Hey where's Faye?" Faye ran out.

"I was going to the bathroom! You've never once written me going to the bathroom! I HAD to!" she said panting. Lillian frowned.

"Is that why you weren't there the last chapter?" she asked. Faye nodded.

Mabel rolled around in her yarn.

"Yarn yarn yarn yarn yarn yarn yarn!" After informing Faye what was going on everyone sat down to watch. After two hours it was over. Lillian was in a fetal position.

"It's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie…" she repeated. Mabel had started to hug Jack tightly, much to **Iron's **delight, when the movie started to get scary and Jack began to gently pry her off since she was obviously not letting go on her own.

**LFE **covered her eyes, "Is it over or have I just gone deaf from fright?" she asked. **Iron **leaned close to her ear and loudly said.

"Maybe! Can you HEAR ME?" **LFE **jumped and nodded rubbing her ear.

Stan didn't seem effected. Bill rolled his eye.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps," he said. Faye had her hands over her eyes. Gideon was curled up in a tight ball and he was trembling violently. Lillian rocked back and forth.

"W-Why would she do that to us?!" she demanded. Jack shrugged, he had mostly focused on comforting Mabel during the movie but was thoroughly freaked out by the movie.

"I don't know," he said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no, it's time for-"

"JACKY I'M BACK!" Jack whirled around to see Rachel grinning insanely. Jack grabbed onto Mabel tightly. Rachel scowled at this and pulled him off. Jack struggled.

He screamed something and then was pulled in. Lillian continued to rock back and forth. Faye shuddered. Dipper suddenly screamed. He gee two long fangs, his eyes turned red, and his normally pale skin turned as white as a sheet.

**LFE **was stiffly pointing at her, her eyes were very wide and her pupils dilated. "Had to do it, dare," she said her voice shaking. **Iron **sighed.

"Do I have to snap her out of it?" he asked. **LFE **stiff as a board fell onto the ground.

"Ow…."

Dipper lightly touched the tips of his fangs, he yelped as even that pierced the skin and brought on blood, he glassed when he swallowed it. "I JUST DRANK MY OWN BLOOD! DOES THAT MAKE YOU A CANNIBAL FOR VAMPIRES?!" he screamed.

**Iron **shrugged. Lillian suddenly was given a computer, **LFE **was sitting up. "'S for the dare," she explained her voice much more steady.

The author smiled, "I wonder how Jack's doing," she said. She grinned and pressed a button on her TV remote. It flickered on and showed Jack in a house over Rachel's still body. He gasped franticly for breaths.

His taser was in his hand. "OH GOD! OH GOD! SHE'S NOT BREATHING! _SHE'S NOT BREATHING!_" he screamed. He started to run away but banged into a wall and fell down.

**LFE **turned off the TV. "I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Bill looked at the next question.

"Of COURSE I have! Ya think I only live in one universe! I remember that one time Reverse Dipper called me and I had to live out the fight AGAIN ugh I was actually kinda bored except for the pain. Man my eyes hurt for a week due to it getting burned two times! And man it's so funny to see Gideon act out what his arch enemy did every day! Ha ha ha!" he continued to ramble.

Lillian shuddered, "A-Anime…" she mumbled. **Iron **sighed.

"Why is there so much scarring in this story?" he asked. Lillian shuddered.

"That's what I'd like to know…"

Mabel laughed as she watched Invader Zim on her mound of yarn. "Ha ha this is cool!" she said. **LFE **grinned at **Iron**.

"OK those dares and asks are done! Now time for yours!" **Iron **grinned.

"YES!" **LFE **snapped her fingers and the dare appeared.

It said: **I have a better idea: They have to simply explore BOTH our minds! My city-dreamscape has 5 "districts": the Dipper district, the Mabel district, the Stan district, the Gideon district, and the et cetra district. Each district houses alternate versions of each character (i.e. dipper cipher, mabel cipher, vampire dipper, werewolf mabel, tyrone, you get the idea) the et cetra district is made up of various characters like king candy, king boo, green goblin, basically my other likes. In center is the massive skyscraper with my memories.**

Lillian tapped her chin, "Hm, districts? Sounds like Hunger Games!" she said. **LFE **shook her.

"THANK YOU!"

**Iron **smirked, "Well I guess it's time for you guys to go in my mind!" he said. Gideon sneered.

"I ain't goin' in your mind! It's probably all crazy and weird and-" Lillian raised her hand.

"Can I strangle him in Jack's place?" she asked. Gideon immediately shut up (thank god!) and backed away. **LFE **grinned.

"Ok! Let's go! BILL DO IT!" she ordered. Bill snapped her fingers. Suddenly everyone's eyes drooped. **Iron **closed his eyes and passed out. **LFE **yawned.

"G'night everyone…" she mumbled. She collapsed. Then her body vanished. Mabel curled up in her bundle of yarn and started to snore softly. Then her body vanished as well. Dipper struggled to stay awake but collapsed as well.

Faye yawned and rubbed her eyes, she feel asleep standing. Everyone else fell asleep and Bill's body became dark and he vanished with a cackle….

* * *

**LFE **rolled over and yawned. "Five more minutes dad…" she mumbled. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up. The author looked around. She saw everyone asleep around her, except Bill who was twirling his cane.

"Their normal mortals, you're an author so they'll stay asleep for a minute or two," he explained. **LFE **shrugged and sat down. She looked around. **Iron's **city-dreamscape did reassemble a futuristic city. There were five gates saying which district they lead to.

In the middle of it all was a giant skyscraper. Her jaw dropped at the sight and she grinned. "Whoa…" she muttered. "My first time seeing a dreamscape…"

Bill laughed, "The first time is always one you'll remember kid!" he said. **LFE **looked around. Clouds and fog covered the sky and sunlight streamed through.

The author admired the sight, he wondered what HER dreamscape looked like. She had always thought of it as….you know what. You'll find out when they got there. Anyways she waited for the other's to wake up.

"**LFE**?"

The author turned to see **Iron** leaning on one of the gates. She smiled, "Yup! And wow, your dreamscape in cool!" she said. Suddenly there was a groan. Everyone started to wake up.

Soon everyone was standing admiring the scene. **LFE **grinned, "I wanna go to the Et Cetera gate first!" she said. **Iron **tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked. The author looked him in the eyes.

"You like Mario right?"

"Yes."

"I WANNA MEET MARIO!" **LFE **screamed. **Iron **shrugged, suddenly a blue portal opened up behind him. He started to be slowly pulled in.

"I think I'm going to a dream," he said. **LFE **waved and the author was pulled in. Dipper looked around.

"So…to the Et Cetera gate?" he asked. **LFE **nodded. She snapped her fingers and the gate opened. She then ran in and everyone was forced to follow.

**LFE **ran into the gate, it show what looked like a small little city, with houses and stores and various places. People the author recognized and didn't roamed the place. She searched. Then she let out a excited squeal and ran to the person she had been searching for.

Soon everyone else entered. Mabel gasped and ran towards a character she saw. "OHMIGOSH IT'S A YOSHI!" she screamed. Dipper rolled his eyes and just observed. He started to take notes.

Faye lingered by his side looking around. Stan grinned, "If I could find a way to make this a attraction…" he trailed off and by the way he grinned you could imagine him with dollar signs replacing his eyes.

**LFE **meanwhile was freaking out over meeting Mario (which she didn't do often…freaking out AND meeting Mario, which she never got to do), "WOW YOU'RE THE REAL MARIO I LOVE YOUR VIDEO GAMES THEY'RE SO FUN TO PLAY AND YOU'RE SUCH A COOL CHARACTER! HUH! MEGA SELFIE!" She pulled out her phone and grinned as Mario, slightly understanding what was happening, smiled nervously.

She took the picture and grinned at it. Then she shook hands with one of her video game idols and noticed someone else. "LINK!" She ran over to the Zelda hero.

Dipper noticed the author and snickered. She once again took a picture with another of her video game idols grinning ear to ear. After a LOT of talking and Mabel attempting to ride a yoshi, and eat a giant mushroom….which caused some freaking out and fire extinguisher…

Everyone carried on the the other districts, which 'cause all the Dipper's to thoroughly study each other. All the Mabel's to show each other their sweaters and give each other makeovers. All the Gideon's to envy Jack and plot ideas to "get ride" of him. And all the Stan's to count each other's money and make bets for more money.

Stan walked out of his District grinning and counting his money. Bill was studying the ground which flashed with images of nightmares. He pointed at one laughing. "Ahhhhh I remember that one! Ahahahah!"

**LFE **was looking at her pictures of the characters she had seen and snickered at how weirded out and surprised some of them were. "I'm gonna print these all out…" she mumbled.

And then they reached the skyscraper filled with memories. **LFE **looked up, "Wow…that's a ton of memories…" she muttered. And then they went in. There was a lobby, and a elevator. Dipper shrugged and started to walk to the elevator.

Everyone stuffed themselves into it and looked at the buttons. At the top button was the word: **NO**. In blood red. **LFE **examined the buttons, "Hmm which one do I-"

Someone shoved her on accident and she slammed into the **NO **button. The elevator shot up and **LFE **was squished against the door. Everyone screamed and Mabel slammed into other buttons to stop the elevator. And then it stopped. The door opened and since she was right against the door **LFE **fell out.

She screamed and stumbled up, but before she could do anything the doors closed. "NOOO LET ME IN THE BUTTON WAS LABELED **NO** SO I'M NOT EVEN GONNA GUESS WHAT'S IN HERE! I DON'T WANNA FIND OUT SO LET ME BACK IN! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the author screamed banging on the door.

Everyone on the inside screamed and tried to pry the door open. **LFE **covered her eyes and kicked and the door. "LEMME IN! LEMME IN! LEMME IN! LEMME IN!" she screamed.

Finally the door opened and the frantic author fell in. She gasped for air. Mabel grabbed her shoulders, "DID YOU SEE ANYTHING SCARY?!" she demanded. **LFE **shook her head.

"N-No I c-cover my eyes," she mumbled. Lillian clutched her chest.

"Y-You s-scared m-me," she said. **LFE **scowled at the tight space, she snapped her fingers and it opened up. Bill, Stan, and Gideon were laughing their heads off.

**LFE **then pressed a button label, "Childhood." The elevator shot down and stopped after a minute. Everyone carefully walked out, it looked like a long hallway full of…memories. They were more like fluffy clouds, every once and a while a color flashed in them like an emotion.

Dipper tapped on an something like a screen opened up, it showed a young three year old boy at a breakfast table. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and read over the back of a cereal. He called out some sounded out words to a family member who congratulated him.

**LFE **tabbed on another. It showed a young **Iron** about the age of six walking into a classroom, he had on a school uniform and a backpack. He nervously looked around at all the kids and took a seat looking up at a seemingly giant teacher.

She grinned. Faye tabbed a cloud to show a regular aged **Iron **surfing the internet. He saw an interesting link to a picture an clicked on it. When he saw a picture called "Dipper-Cipher," he grinned and looked it over.

"Lightbulb…"

**LFE **grinned. "Wow…" she muttered. She tapped another, it showed **Iron **looking at a familiar looking story, he seemed to pause and think, and then grin. He got onto his profile and created a PM. He started to type.

_Hello. i am ironpatriotrox. i have an oc for you…_

Dipper tapped on one and it showed a six year old **Iron **reading his report card, he looked at his reading level. The young author gasped, his reading level was SIXTH GRADE!

Stan continued looking around thinking of all the money he would make if it was an attraction. Bill was pretty normal about this, since it obviously was just one of the many dreamscapes he had visited. Mabel oohed and ahhed at everything pulling Dipper over to different places when she saw something interesting.

Gideon was making a mean comment at everything, most of which didn't belong in a K+ story. Lillian was like **LFE **though she often glared Gideon into a few minutes of silence. Soon everyone had explored **Iron's **whole dreamscape and it was time to go to **LFE's**.

Mabel smiled, "Ok Bill you can bring us out now!" she said. Bill nodded and disappeared with a flash of blue light, after a moment everyone started to fade away….

* * *

**LFE's **eyes snapped open. She rubbed her eyes and where her glasses had pressed hard into her skin. "I hate it when I fall asleep with my glasses on…" she grumbled. She looked around, **Iron **had just woken up as well.

"Well that was interesting," he mumbled. **LFE **nodded.

"Yeah. Bill better not make a mess of my mind when you guys go in there," she said.

"I won't!" Bill said. "Cross my heart!" **LFE **frowned.

"You don't have a heart," she said. The dream gasped and shook her hand.

"Awww thank you you're so kind!" he said. The author rolled her eyes. Everyone soon woke up and it was time to go into **LFE's **mind.

"Ok, Bill do your thing," Dipper said. Bill snapped his fingers and the same thing happened as last time, except **LFE **passed out first….

* * *

**Iron** opened his eyes, he looked around, everyone was sleeping, except Bill who was looking at **LFE's **dreamscape and checking his watch. **LFE's **dreamscape was interesting, he was sitting on a reading chair and seemed to be in a HUGE library. At the place where the librarian sat was a figure hidden behind a giant book.

There was a picture frame above her which showed a bunch of people laughing and talking. One was Lillian who as talking to a animal looking thing, it had golden fur, curvy ears, the tips of her spiky fur were black and it's ears where gray. It stood on it's hind legs, mostly because it's arms were more like human arms but with claws and covered in fur. One of its eyes was covered by a big tuft of hair.

The others were a strange girl with red hair with the bottoms dyed blood red tired up with a key on a string, a grey jacket, white t-shirt, lightning bolt neckless, long fox-like ear covered in grey fur with black stripes, eyes that couldn't seem to settle on one color, jeans, and paws for feet also covered in grey fur.

And two identical looking girls, except they weren't exactly human, they had cats ears instead of human ears, no noes, big anime…ish eyes. A grey jacket, jeans, and paws with golden fur, and hair tied into a ponytail. On had a shadow covering one of her eyes and her hair was longer so they weren't completely identical.

They all seemed to be talking though the were animal thing seemed new. "That's all my OCs." **Iron **saw **LFE **looking up from her big book. She nodded.

"Yup, the animal is a girl I call Lilly. You know Lillian, the two twins are Rosy and Marcy, Marcy's the one with one eyes, they're kinda an experiment gone wrong. And the last is Rosa a wooden mannequin hero from a game I love called Drawn To Life," she explained.

**Iron **nodded, "Yeah, you told me about this before," he said. He heard a groan and looked over his shoulder to see Mabel rubbing her eyes. She looked around.

"Woah….aw BOO BOOKS!" she groaned. **LFE **rolled her eyes and pointed up, Mabel looked up and above her was a see through floor showing a electronics room, with the latest laptops, phones, iPads, kindles, and more. Mabel gasped.

"Awesome…" she said. **LFE **checked her watch.

"Oh looks like I gotta go do something, I have three dreams scheduled before I wake up!" she said disappearing. Dipper yawned and opened his eyes, soon everyone followed. Gideon looked around.

"Woulda thought it wouldn't be something so boring considering she was the awful person who made he ugly…" he grumbled. Lillian raised her hand again.

"Can I beat him up in the place of **LFE**?" she asked. Gideon shut up. **Iron **looked around.

"Ok, so we just look around here I guess," he said. Faye grinned.

"This'll be cool! I'm going to the room full of electronics!" she said. Suddenly a voice said.

"OK! C'mon!" Faye was grabbed by invisible hands and she disappeared. Dipper looked at a section full of books.

"Ooh mystery!" he grabbed a book and opened it. It showed a slightly younger **LFE **and a girl who looked about her age in a forest. **LFE's **eyes darted around and she whirled towards the sounds of a snap.

"NOVA WHAT WAS THAT?!" she demanded. Dipper closed the book. Mabel walked for the children's section. She found a book called Birthday Let-down. She opened it to see a two year **LFE**.

She sat around a cake with strawberries on it, everyone was crouched by her ready to see her messily dig into her cake. She stared at them for a moment before carefully picking off the strawberries and nibbling on them.

You could hear a bunch of her relatives groaning in disappointment. Mabel laughed and closed the book. **Iron **was in the action adventure section. He opened a book and saw **LFE **and another girl on a roller coaster.

**LFE **let out a whoop as they went down a long drop and put her hands in the air, while her friend made a…face, and screamed in terror. It skipped to where **LFE **was laughing at their picture, in the picture she had a huge grin on her face and her arms were flailing in the air.

Her friend however was frowning, her eyes were wide and she clutched the chair she was in. **LFE **laughed pointing at it.

**Iron **closed the book.

Meanwhile Faye wandered back into the books area. She ventured into a darker section, she didn't notice the sign saying "Restricted." She wandered through the section, until a midnight black book caught her eye. She opened it and it started to blare a song called 'Evil-Nightcore.'

Faye's eyes widened as she saw what was inside and screamed slamming the book closed and running away. "AAAHHHH WHY WASN'T THERE A SIGN?!"

Mabel laughed as a six year-old **LFE **wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, put a glittery mask over her face, filled a bag with toys and walked towards the door, "I'm REALLY LEAVING!" she said. Her father lounged on the couch playing a video game.

"Ok."

**LFE **huffed and walked out, she briskly stomped down the sidewalk. Until she reached the halfway mark and turned around and ran right back into her house. "I CAN'T MAKE IT OUT ALL ALONE!" she cried.

Mabel ran to another and a seven year old **LFE **was in it, she and a much older girl sat in another house, a camera was in front of them and they played with a mix of legos and muscular arms toys. **LFE **smiled sweetly at the camera, "You can play with us daddy!" she said.

"Or," the other girl said. "You can feed us." **LFE's **dad stopped filming and turned it towards him and another man. They turned it on, they shrugged and ran out the door. The men switched the camera back to them.

The girls continued playing with their toys for a second before the older girl threw down her toys and asked, "Wanna see where my dad keeps his gun?" she asked. Young **LFE **jumped up and down.

"YAY GUNS!" they both made finger guns and pretended to shoot. The camera was stopped. The two men came in a high fived the girls.

"OK that was good but we're gonna have to shoot again!" **LFE's **dad said. Mabel cracked up and closed the book.

Dipper watched as **LFE **stormed into her room which only had her dog and an empty plate, "ALRIGHT! WHO ATE MY CUPCAKE?!"

And finally Mabel opened a book, **LFE **sat on her bed curled up in a fetal position, she rocked back and forth, her computer sat beside her, it was FanFiction. The story's label was, "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell."

Finally, **LFE **screamed, "MY EYES! THEY'VE SEEN TOO MUCH!" Mabel quickly shut the book and put it back. Meanwhile Faye watched **LFE **sit at a table. She looked to be in fourth grade.

"So what's my reading level?" she asked.

"Tenth grade," the teacher replied.

Faye raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Everyone met up later, Mabel had still not figured out what Dipper Goes to Taco Bell was though…anyways Dipper smiled, "OK Bill I think we're ready to go!" he said. Faye shuddered as she remembered what she saw in the restricted section. She noticed the sign…

Bill laughed, "Now that I've been in the restricted section I'm gonna give her the BEST nightmares!" he said chuckling. Then, like before he disappeared and everyone fell asleep…

* * *

**Iron **opened his eyes, he yawned and got off the floor, **LFE **had already done so and she was tearing at Faye, "She knows…" she muttered. She then caught sight of **Iron**, "Hey! So, was my dreamscape how I thought it would be?" she asked.

**Iron **nodded, "Yeah…what was that animal thing in one of the paintings?" he asked. **LFE **shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just made her, then I just put in her background that she was a since experiment gone wrong!" she said. **Iron **shrugged. Faye groaned and opened her eyes.

**LFE **stared at her, Faye rushed up and grabbed the hem of her sweater, "WHY DO YOU HAVE A BOOK THAT BLARES EVIL-NIGHTCORE AND FILLED WITH A VIDEO OF SPIDERS?!" she demanded. **LFE **raised an eyebrow.

"Why did YOU go into the Restricted section? It has all my fears, and it blares Evil-Nightcore 'cause I both like and am afraid of that song!" she said. Everyone woke up. Except Bill, who apparently never slept…

**LFE **then grinned, "Ok we have two more dares and then we're done!" she said. She looked at the one from **GravityFallsChick **and snapped her fingers.

The dare appeared, it said: **I dare Dipper to spend a day with me. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND LONGER! :D :D :D **

Lillian burst out laughing again, Dipper's face turned red, he dropped to his knees, "WHY DO SO MANY GIRLS LIKE ME?!" he demanded. **LFE **looked him up and down.

"Oh you know why…" she whispered. **Iron **heard her and burst out laughing. Lillian heard as well and just laughed harder. Mabel snickered and Faye just smiled knowingly. Gideon, on the other hand, was outraged.

"Ya mean people like HIM! And not widdle ol' me?!" he demanded. **LFE **rolled her eyes.

"You mean, scar faced ol' you?" she asked. Gideon scowled. Suddenly a portal appeared. A girl with red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a emo kind of outfit leaned out of it.

"IT'S DIPPER PINES!" she happily squealed. **LFE **grinned.

"Hey Rocky, he's all yours," she said. pulling Dipper over to her. **GFC **grabbed him with surprising gentleness and pulled him in. **LFE **watched as the portal closed with slight envy, thought she covered it up and turned around.

"OK! Now for the last one!" she snapped her fingers and the last dare appeared.

It said: ** I dare Callie to sing Technologic. It's by the greatest band ever, Daft Punk! **

**LFE **smiled, "OK then!" she snapped her fingers and a sheet of lyrics appeared in her hands. She read over it, took a breath and started to sing.

"_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,_

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam - unlock it, _

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it,_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,_

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam - unlock it,_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it,_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Technologic!_

_Technologic! _

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,_

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam - unlock it,_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it._

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it._

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it. _

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam - unlock it,_

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it,_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it. _

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,_

_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it. _

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam - unlock it,_

_Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it,_

_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it,_

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start - format it._

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_

_Technologic!_" **LFE **finished. Mabel clapped. The author then looked of into scape again which made Lillian sighed in annoyance.

"OK that was all the dares! Send me more please! And we'll see ya next time-" A blue portal opened up and Jack feel out. He grunted as he hit the ground. Breathing heavily he held up his taser.

"It's out of battery! Do you know how many times I had to use this thing?!" he hissed. Mabel patted his back.

"Hey at least now she won't do those dares again!" she said. Jack folded his arms.

"Once again, this is losing it's appeal."

**This was both super fun and time consuming to write! Whew! Welp now I'm done and satisfied! And my memories were just random ones that I found funny an or interesting. My dog is a cupcake stealer...and, poor Jack! I hope Rachel's ok...meh.**

**Gimme some dares and asks please!**


	6. Beat downs and dreamscapes

**LFE **typed on her computer for a second before grinning, "Ok, we have some dares and questions!" she said. Jack sighed.

"No from **gravityfallsgirl112, **or as she is now called **Bill Cipher112**…yet," the author reassured him. Jack straightened slightly. **LFE **smiled, "Ok, the first is from **TheCookieHeist. **She snapped her fingers and the dares and questions appeared.

They were: **To: Bill**

**What's up man? Don't you remember me? I was dressed up as that tree behind you last Tuesday! I have a lot of embarrassing pics. . . And blackmail.**

**So I ask you: Can you make Dipper Pines wear your hat and tie he'd look so adorable. Send me his pics and I'll send you yours. TEEHEE BYE :P **

Bill laughed, "Ahh I DO remember you! Man you were so crazy! HAHAHAH-wait, did you just say blackmail?" he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms and you could tell by his mannerisms if he had a mouth he would be scowling. **LFE **raised an eyebrow at his earlier statement.

"What?" Bill asked. "I have a life outside your stories." The author rolled her eyes. Bill then pointed at Dipper (who was back from his visit with **GravityFallsChick**), a floating top hat and black bow tie appeared on him. Bill laughed and stared at him with his eye. It flashed as if taking pictures.

Dipper crossed his arm and Lillian snickered at the strange sight of his mismatched cloths. Mabel swatted at his top hat, "It's just floating there!" she said laughing. Dipper looked up and narrowed his eyes.

He took a step to the right and the hat followed. He started to walk in a circle the hat following, soon he broke into a run swatting at the hat, "Make it go away!" he shouted. Mabel laughed and Faye joined in.

Lillian laughed as well. Even Jack smiled though he was still obviously grumpy from his last dare. **Iron **snickered. **LFE **took a picture with her phone. Bill laughed and pointed. But eventually he waved away the dapper attire. Dipper stopped.

Bill then pressed his bow tie, all the pictures he took flashed across his body and then disappeared. Then a bunch of other pictures followed, most were so weird and wacky that no one was really sure what was happening.

After they were done **LFE **smirked at him, "You have a strange life outside my stories," she said. Bill rolled his eye. Lillian laughed.

"Bring that hat back! I wanna see him run around as if he's scared of it again!" she said. Bill seemed to think about it and Dipper glared at her. Lillian just shrugged grinning. Bill then waved it away.

"Nah, he'd probably just stand there knowing that's what we'd want to see!" he said. Dipper crossed his arms frowning. **LFE **smirked.

"Ok, this next one is from you **Iron**!" she said. The before mentioned author grinned. **LFE** snapped her fingers and the dare appeared.

It said:** For my next dares, Dipper must read Jump Into My Racing Car 1, 2, and 3 then Grunkle Stan must tell everyone about Stanley. Oh, and Mabel must read The Ten.**

Dipper was given a computer from a grinning ear to ear **LFE, **he narrowed his eyes at **Iron** and walked into the other room to read it. He came back a while later smiling. "That was actually really good! I got a girl, my first kiss-"

"Don't ya mean your second kiss?" Mabel laughed. Dipper glared at her and his face turned red.

"That time didn't count, and anyways-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lillian demanded laughing. Dipper glared at her too.

"I was giving a mermaid reverse CPR," he said. Mabel grinned even wider.

"Don't you mean a mer-" Dipper clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Reverse CPR?" Faye asked.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" **LFE **said. "Please continue Dipper."

Dipper sighed, "Thank you. Now anyways, and it was really well written!" he finished. **Iron **grinned.

"Thank you!" he said. Dipper smiled back. He then turned to Stan.

"So, who's "Stanley?"" he asked. Stan rubbed the back of his head nervously, he was sweating and he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Can I bribe my way out of this?" he asked **Iron**. The author shook his head and made a _please-continue _gesture.

Stan sighed, "Ok, look. A while ago I had a twin brother named Stanley," Dipper and Mabel gasped, "Me and him were as close as you and Mabel. We did everything together like you too. Like you know I used to be a part of the secret society of Gravity Falls, what you don't know is Stanley joined as well. One day me and Stanley were hanging out in the woods, someone came up to us and told us to come with him, I was suspicious and so was Stanley but there was nothing else to do and the man was unarmed. So we followed, apparently the society had been watching us. Now we were smart young men, we knew about part of the secrets of the forest and weren't afraid to explore. So we found out that the society wanted us to join them. And we agreed.

"Years later we were working on finding all the books, we had number one, and didn't know where two and three were. I had noticed the order was getting more intent on beating Bill than finding the book, and one day they went so far as to summon him! They fought him and won but Stanley got killed in the process, then it became my mission to defeat Bill. Now that I've quite them I've realized it wasn't Bill's fault, BUT HE'S STILL EVIL!" Stan finished.

Lillian frowned and so did Jack though thy made no objection. There was a flash and Bill was back. He raised his fists and circled them around. "OK! Put 'em up!" he said narrowing his eyes. **LFE **rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Bill disappeared but before he left he protested, "HEY!"

**LFE **then handed Mabel the computer, "Ok, go read The Ten!" she said. Mabel walked off. A while later she ran back in, she quickly gave **LFE **her computer back and shook **Iron**.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK! YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK! YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she screamed. **Iron **stumbled, his head spinning.

"Y-You're welcome, now is the Shack supposed to be spinning?" he asked. **LFE **laughed.

"So Mabel how was it?" she asked. Mabel grinned widely.

"AWESOME! Dipper came back, Jack is in it, Dipper and Wendy got together!" she rattled of other reasons.

**Iron **smiled, pleased at how his dares had went. **LFE **grinned, "Ok! Now on to the next dare!" she snapped her fingers. The dare appeared.

It said: **Bill, since you already saw my mind, show everyone else! (even Iron)**

**Dipper,YAY! NOW WE CAN LIVE FORVER TOGETHER, IN VAMPIRE WORLD! :)**

**Mabel, can I have my mustache sweater now?**

**All, if you go inside my mind, you might understand why I scare you. **

**AND AH DON'T CARE BILL! IT'S MY NEW CATCHPHRASE NOW! *evil laughter***

**LFE **snapped her fingers and Dani appeared. She grinned, "Dippy!" she cried running towards Dipper. He dodged.

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE ANYMORE!" he said. Dani frowned and grabbed **LFE's **shoulders.

"WHY'D YA DO IT, HU?! ARE YOU _JEALOUS?!" _she demanded. **LFE **jumped and suddenly Dani was incased in a blue ball in the air. She banged on it. **LFE **had her hands up.

Mabel stared at her, "Uhhhh…." she said. Dipper frowned.

"Jealous?" **LFE **shushed him. Mabel held up her mustache sweater. The author snapped her fingers and the sweater was flashed out of Mabel's hands and onto Dani. **LFE **then snapped her fingers and Bill appeared.

"Ok Bill, time to take us in Dani's mind!" she said. Bill laughed and you could tell if he had a mouth he'd be grinning right now.

"Oh this'll be fun!" he said. Lillian, out of the corner of her mouth, whispered to Jack.

"I'm worried now, whenever Bill says something is 'fun', it's usually the opposite." Jack nodded. **LFE **made everyone appear.

Gideon looked at the dare, "Well, anyone who likes to torture the girlfriend stealer, " he glanced at Jack who's eye started to twitch, "can't have THAT bad a mind," he said. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Can we kick him out?" she whispered, The author shook her head.

"No, it's funny to see Stan and Jack make fun of his scars," she whispered back. **Iron **leaned in.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Gideon."

"You mean Gidiot?"

Lillian grinned, "That is the BEST name for him EVER!" she said her eyes widening. **Iron **smiled.

"Thanks!" he said.

**LFE **shook her OC, "I said the SAME thing!" she said. "OK BILL! LET'S DO IT!" Bill laughed, he tipped his hat and flashed out. Soon everyone was yawning, first Dani fell asleep.

Then **LFE**, then Mabel, then **Iron**, Dipper, and everyone else…

* * *

**LFE **and **Iron **both opened their eyes. They both looked around, while **LFE **didn't seem surprised at what Dani's mind looked like **Iron **jumped. "Whoa!" he said.

Dani's mind was a dense pine forest with knifes hanging from the branches, the only colors were red, grey, black, and white. The 'sun' was a blood red moon. **LFE **looked around, "Yeah, there's a lot more," she said.

**Iron **just stared with wide eyes. **LFE **got up and looked at one of the knifes, "These are her memories," she explained. The other author looked troubled. After a few minutes everyone started to wake up. Mabel rubbed her eyes.

Soon everyone was awake, Lillian yelped, "What exactly am I looking at?" she asked. Mabel grabbed onto Jack and Dipper grabbed onto Mabel. Jack sighed. **LFE **snickered. Faye yelped

"Well Lill to answer your question we're looking at Dani's brain, don't judge," she said. Lillian just stared. Gideon gasped.

"This girl is a psychopath!" he said. **LFE's **eye twitched.

"Say that again and you'll have way more than a few scars," she said coldly. Gideon shrank back. Stan frowned.

"This could be a good haunted house, I could see it now, people lining up at the Shack as you," he pointed at Bill, "Put them in her mind as you guys," he pointed at Dipper, Mabel, and Lillian (who worked there), "Take their money!" he spread his arms, "What do ya think?"

"NO!"

Stan frowned and crossed his arms muttering to himself. Gideon examined on of the knifes and tugged at it, seeing if he could pull it off and staring at Dipper and Jack suspiciously. **LFE **watched him narrowing her eyes, she came up behind him, "Oh they're memories you can't take them if that's what you're doing!" she said. Gideon jumped.

He walked away, "Snoopy girl…" he muttered. Lillian heard.

"Excuse me?" she said walking after him. **LFE **meanwhile looked at on of the knifes, a memory flashed and she bit her lip.

"Oh Dani…" she turned the knife and walked away. **Iron **watched her do this, he raised an eyebrow and when she didn't see he looked at the knife. Hi eyes widened and he backed away once he saw.

Bill just floated around, "Meh, I've seen worse," he said with a roll of his eye. Lillian looked around.

"I wonder how my mind would look like…" she wondered.

"Probably like mine," **LFE **said with a shrug. "Since you ARE my OC." Lillian tapped her chin. _Hm, that makes since…I guess,_ she thought. She shrugged and decided not to think about it. She looked at another knife, it showed about a year younger Dani standing over a crying boy who clutched his broken arm.

Lillian frowned, "She is a violent girl…" she mumbled. **LFE **noticed her and looked over her shoulders.

"Oh that's her mean brother," she explained. Lillian just stared at her creator with wide eyes, she wondered how she was so calm about all this. **LFE **started to lick a candy cane.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Jack. **LFE **shrugged.

"Nowhere, this is the mind, in here you can do anything you can imagine!" she said. Dipper frowned.

"Hey I said that," he said. **LFE **shrugged.

"I may or may not have memorized the complete dialogue of Dreamcaperers because of boredom," she said biting part of the candy cane. Faye looked at one of the knifes, it showed Dani grinning at she walked into Disney Land.

Jack looked at one to see Dani and another boy, the boy handed her a box which she opened to find a 3Ds. **LFE **took a bite of her candy cane, "Ok guys it's time to go look around, please take notes there will be questions!" she said.

She walked onto a path and everyone followed. "Ok everyone, up ahead you will see a book guarded by Reverse/Depravity Falls Dipper ad Mabel. In the book are Dani's fears, we do not want to bother the book or the guards and just observe," **LFE **said.

"How do you know all this?" Jack questioned. **LFE **laughed.

"Oh I forgot not all of you guys are authors, I know all that because Dani PMed my what her mind would look like," she said. Lillian frowned.

"OK, seriously what's a PM?" she asked. **LFE **smiled.

"A PM is a Private Message," she informed. **Iron **pointed to a book.

"Hey we're here, but where's the guards?" he asked.

"Right here." Reverse/Depravity Dipper and Mabel walked out of the trees, Dipper clasped his amulet. "What are you people doing here?!" **LFE **raised her hands.

"Hey hey we're just visiting, calm down," she said. Mabel and Dipper narrowed their eyes and watched as everyone moved on. They soon reached a little cabin. They went inside. In it was a bunch of iPods.

"These are all her music likes," **LFE **explained. Lillian ran over to one and looked at it.

"Yes! Demons! My favorite song!"

**LFE **grinned and ran over, "Mind too!" they both popped in an earbud and started to both sing along under their breath. Gideon glared at Jack who made an, _I'm watching you _sign at him.

Mabel didn't notice and popped in a random iPods' ear buds. Later **LFE **clapped her hands, "Ok guys! ONWARD TO THE POOL OF HOPES!" she said running out the door. Everyone followed.

They reached a glowing pool, it shimmered and images flashed across the water. **LFE **smiled, "Those are her hopes," she said. Gideon stared at Jack as he had his vision fixated on the water, he looked as if he was about to push him in.

Lillian walked behind him, "WHAT 'CHA DOING?!" she asked loudly. Gideon jumped and fell in, Jack turned, "He was going to push you in," Lillian said chuckling. "I like this outcome much better."

Gideon trashed in the deep water screaming out cuss words, **Iron **smirked, "We're going to have to wash his mouth out with soap," he said. **LFE **laughed.

"I'll hold him down!" she said. The two authors laughed and Gideon gave then rueful glares as he finally climbed out of the pool. He shivered.

"Ok Bill I think it's time to go!" **LFE **said. Bill appeared with Stan, who had been trying to steal the iPods to sell. "Ok! This was fun!" he said. He waved his arm and disappeared.

Soon everyone started to fade and everything became pure white…

* * *

**LFE **and **Iron **opened their eyes. **LFE **yawned and got up, "Well that was…interesting," she said. **Iron **nodded looking troubled.

After a few minutes everyone started to wake up.

**LFE **grinned like nothing had happened. "Ok guys! We have one more dare left and then we'll be done!" she said. **Iron **bit his lip and glanced at Mabel who was rolling in her yarn. **LFE **snapped her fingers. The dare appeared.

It said: **Make sure Mabel and Dipper read Alone as well. **

Mabel grinned, "Ok! You're stories are cool so I bet this'll be good!" she said. **LFE **whispered to **Iron **as her and Dipper walked into the other room with **LFE's **computer.

"Be prepared to run, I'll get the armor ready." she said. He nodded.

"And get Maybelle out," he said. **LFE **snapped her fingers. A pink pony with a brown mane, the same sweater as Mabel's, a curly tail, and a ball of yarn as a cutie mark appeared.

"Whoa where am I?" she asked. Lillian gawked at her.

"Who is she?" she asked. **LFE **beamed as the pony laughed.

"Oh this is Maybelle! She's a MLP version of Mabel **Iron **made to cheer up Mabel once she finishes reading Alone!" she said. Lillian frowned.

"What's so bad about it?" she asked. **LFE **whispered something to Lillian who stared at **Iron, **"Oh dude you're screwed," she said. **LFE **snapped her fingers and a full suit of armor (but not knight armor) appeared on **Iron.**

**LFE **paced in front of **Iron**, "Ok, have I warned you about Mabel and her knitting needles?"

"Yes!"

"And the yarn and it maybe being a possible weapon or trap?"

"Yes!"

"And the bezzappler?"

"Yes!"

"And Stan having various sharp objects laying around the Shack?"

"Yes! Wait, NO!" **Iron **said his eyes widening. **LFE **bit her lip and shrugged.

"Well, you have been warned-"

"**IIIIIRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!**" Mabel ran out and flung herself at **Iron **who only had time to scream and the younger girl tackled him and pulled out a set of sharp knitting needles.

"NO! NOT THE NEEDLES!"

**Iron **pushed her off and ran away, "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as Mabel chased after him. **LFE **sighed.

"I hope he's ok…" she said. Lillian took a bite of an apple.

"When do you think his legs will give out? I'd say thirty minutes," she said. Faye thought for a minute.

"Umm…I'd say twenty," she said. Jack sipped his cup of root bear.

"You underestimate my creator," he simply said. Lillian shrugged.

"Well, thirty minutes is a long time, ya think I should shorten it?" she asked. **LFE **patted her on the shoulder.

"You must care so much," she said. Lillian shrugged and took another bite of her apple.

"Mm, this is a good apple."

"OH NO NOT THE BEZZAPLER! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lillian took another bite.

"Ok, now I think his legs will last for about fifteen," she said smiling. Faye took a sip of soda.

"I second that."

"NO MABEL PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" **Iron **ran through the Gift Shop knocking over various items. Mabel followed wielding her needles and a bezzapler.

"YOU KILLED WADDLES!" she screamed. Lillian threw away her apple core.

"You think we should help him?" Jack asked.

"Nah," she answered. Dipper walked in, he panted.

"I had to hide so Mabel didn't accidentally jab me with her needles…" he said.

"AAHHHHHHH SO MUCH RINE STONES!"

Finally **Iron **crashed into the Gift Shop and laid there, Mabel ran in and Jack grabbed her. **Iron **looked up, his face and whole suit of armor was covered in rine stones. "Is it over?" he weakly asked.

Lillian checked her watch, she showed Faye, "See it knew it, fifteen minutes," she told her. **LFE **dropped to **Iron's **side.

"Yup, we're done, good thing the rine stones are only on your face and armor," she said brightly. **Iron **groaned.

"No, somehow she got them inside the armor," he said, panting, "I don't know how, and don't want to know. Now I'm just gonna, try to forget everything…"

Mabel hold on Maybelle, "YAY! I now have a pony, AND a new friend!" she said. "Thanks **Iron!" **

**LFE **turned and stared into space, "Ok well while **Iron **tries to recover, send us more dares and questions please! BYE!" she said waving. "Ok Lill get the bandages, those needles pierced the amor quit a few times!"

**This was fun to write! I better get out the bandages for Iron...geez Mabel is violent...**

**Mabel: HE KILLED WADDLES!**

**Dipper: Calm down Mabes.**

**Mabel: I CAN'T! GAAHHHH!**

**Me: Review me dares and asks please!**


	7. Flashback!

**Sorry for not updating! Oh and, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Mabel ran into the room holding a big bag, "OHMIGOSH! Guys! I just found a bunch of crazy string!" she said. She pulled a can of crazy string out of the bag and pretended to throw up on everyone with it. Dipper laughed and grabbed a can, Lillian followed.

"Oh gosh…I think I ate to…BBLLLAARRRGGGHHH!" Lillian said throwing up on Jack. He laughed and grabbed a can.

"Ugh! Lillian now I'm gonna be….BBLLLLAAARRRGGGHHH!" he threw up on her. Lillian laughed and grabbed **LFE's **shoulders.

"**LFE**, what did you feed us?!" she asked. The author laughed and grabbed a can.

"I dunno! I think I…BBBLLLLLAAAAAAHHHHH!" she said throwing up on **Iron**. He laughed and grabbed a can. Faye did too.

"I think I'm gonna be….BLLLAAARRRRGGGGG!" she said throwing up on Dipper. Soon the room was a flurry of crazy string and barf noises. Soon everyone teamed up on **LFE **who was backed into a corner. She laughed and was soon covered on different colored stuff.

She opened her mouth to say something and someone sprayed her mouth. She made a face, "BLAH!" she spat it out. "Ok! Who did that?!" Mabel slowly raised her hand. **LFE **grabbed three cans of crazy string.

She chased after Mabel, brutally stringing her. "GET BACK HERE YOU!" she said. Mabel shot crazy string back at the author but she was unfazed. Lillian laughed, she sprayed **Iron, **the author chuckled and sprayed her back.

Dipper wiped off a crazy string mustache that Mabel had given him and made a face, meanwhile **LFE **had pinned Mabel down and was stringing her with no mercy laughing evilly. Jack finally pried her off of his girlfriend.

**LFE **struggled, "LEMME GO JACK!" she said. The OC shook his head.

"No you're just gonna string her again!" he said. **LFE **glared at him and sprayed his face with crazy string. Jack ignored her and continued to drag her away. Finally he let go, **LFE **folded her arms.

"Well that's over, now onto dares! **Iron **you feel up to it?"

**Iron **rubbed a bandage on his arm and pulled a rine stone out of his hair, "Yeah sure…" he said. **LFE **grinned.

"OK! DARE TIME!" she said. She snapped her fingers and the dare appeared.

It said: **For my next dare, everyone must listen to that theory I told you and all the backwards messages, such as:**

**The intro (3 letters back).**

**The incoherent smile dip dog (must distrust Grunkle).**

**Gidiot summoning bill (backwards message)**

**Oh, and don't spoil it for them!**

**LFE **smiled, "I have another backwards message as well, remember that giant head that gave you guys the giant teeth?" she asked Dipper and Mabel. Dipper nodded and shuddered.

"Yeah, man that head almost killed us," he said. Mabel tapped her chin.

"I KNEW I was forgetting something!" she said, and brought out Bear-O. "HEY-O!" Lillian screamed and ran into a wall. **LFE **sighed.

"Just like last time…" she said. "But anyways yeah well apparently it was talking in reverse and I reversed it one day…MABEL PUT THE BEAR UP!" Mabel shook her head.

"NO! Everyone loves Bear-O!" she said. Dipper shook his head.

"No, no we all hate Bear-O, everyone hates Bear-O," he said. Mabel put the weird puppet up to his face and did her Bear-O voice.

"But who could hate Bear-O?" she asked.

"I can think of many, many people."

**FLASHBACK**

_Lillian was playing Candy Crush, "When do ya think those other dares and asks will come?" she asked. _**_Iron _**_shrugged._

_"I dunno" he said typing something on his computer. _**_LFE _**_groaned._

_"I'm BORED!" she said. Mabel peeked out of a doorway._

_"Hey Lill what 'cha playing?" she asked. Lillian didn't look up._

_"Candy Crush," she replied. Mabel jumped up and down._

_"Ooh that sounds like a fun game! Can I play? Hu? Can I? Can I?" she asked. Lillian narrowed her eyes at her hyper friend._

_"Mabel the last time I let you use one of my many electronics it came back bezzapled, pinked, and glittered," she said. Mabel frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Hmph!" she walked away. _**_LFE _**_started to read FanFiction and sighed when she saw no updates on her favorites. Mabel popped out and held up a very familiar puppet, "LOOK WHO'S HERE! BEAR-O!"_

_Lillian jumped up, "I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT THING WITH FIRE!" she screamed._

_"THAT ONLY MADE HIM STRONGER!"_

_Mabel shoved Bear-O in _**_LFE's _**_face who was shoved out of her FanFiction daydream, the author screamed and ran into a wall. She fell onto the ground, "OW! I'm ok!"_

_Lillian grabbed a match and lit Bear-O on fire, Mabel screamed, "NO BEAR-O!" Jack ran into the room._

_"FIRE!" he screamed. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on Bear-O who was slowly burning on the ground. _**_LFE _**_got off the ground and screamed._

_"THIS ALL WENT WRONG SO QUICKLY!" _

**_Iron _**_closed his computer and ran out of the room, "AH I HATE BEAR-O!" he cried. Lillian shook Mabel._

_"EVERYONE HATES BEAR-O!"_

**END**

Mabel shrugged, "That was just a one time thing!" she said. Lillian brought out a fire extinguisher and sprayed Bear-O and Mabel.

"PUT HIM AWAY OR I CONTINUE!" she threatened.

"Hey are we gonna watch these videos or what?!" **Iron **demanded from the other room. **LFE **grabbed Bear-O and threw him in the trash. She then grabbed Mabel and Lillian and lead them into the den where everyone else was.

**LFE **smiled, "Ok, the theory is that if you connect the points Bill mentioned, y'know, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, and Question Mark, you get a triangle pointing to interesting things. Like, the top, Broken/Stitched heart (Robbie), Ice Bag (the paranormal or Wendy?), and the hand on the journal (journal?)," she explained.

Lillian tilted her head, "Sounds interesting," she said. **LFE **jumped up and down.

"TIME FOR BACKWARDS MESSAGE VIDEOS!" she said happily. She turned on the computer and started the first one. After a while they got to the giant head backwards message.

The computer started to blare a old weird voice, "You have awaken me from my slumber. Enter my mouth children, enter your destiny."

Dipper was in a fetal position, Mabel was in sweater town. Lillian stared at the screen, "That was creepy…" she muttered. Mabel shuddered.

"Mabel no like."

**Iron **shrugged, "Creepy."

**LFE **frowned, "That smile dog just gets weirder every time I hear it…" she muttered. Lillian frowned.

"How are you not creeped out from the giant face thing?!" she demanded. **LFE **shrugged and grinned. She made a giant candy cane stick appear and started to gnaw on it. Lillian frowned.

"What's with all the candy canes?" she questioned. **LFE **grinned.

"Oh, I forgot it was Summer here! Yeah where I am, well, actually the whole world I live in, it's December, AND CHRISTMAS TIME!" she said giving the candy cane another lick. Lillian frowned.

"Well why can't it be Christmas here?!" she whined. **LFE **sighed.

"Because," she simply said. Lillian groaned.

"You sound just like my mom!"

"Technically I AM your mom!…That sounds weird…." **LFE **trailed off. "I'M TOO YOUNG FOR MOTHERHOOD!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Next dare," he reminded the author. **LFE **clear her throat her face slightly pink and snapped her fingers, "Yeah. This one is from **Gravity Falls Alien**," she said. The next dare appeared.

It said: **Hey if this is possible (wonder if there's any upcoming dares about him going with Rachel)**

**Jack will be separated and no other dares may come across this one Jack will not be able to see Rachel for 2 whole chapters. (He can use the chapters of free time now or another time)**

**I dare Mabel to try to do magic (I think she'll be good with the magic)**

**I dare Dipper to fight a manataur or try to find one and battle it. **

Jack smiled, "There are no more dares about me and…Rachel," he shot **LFE **a glare who shrank back and gave him a thumbs up, it was obvious they had already talked about this, "And that only reminds me of the sweet, sweet, taste of freedom!" he said clenching his fists and grinning.

Lillian rolled her eyes, "You're weird Jack," she said.

"You've already told me that."

"But do I tell it enough?"

**LFE **smiled, "Ah cousins, just like me and my cousin Elliot," she said. Lillian frowned.

"Which one?"

"Both!" her creator replied smiling at a flashback only she could see. Lillian tilted her head.

"So…are you gonna show us or…?"

"Nope!" Lillian gave her a puzzled smile.

"Ok then…Mabel! Do magic!" she said pointing at Mabel. Mabel turned to Dipper.

"Dipper! Gimme your book!" she said. Dipper stared at her, he held the book tightly.

"What?!" he demanded. **LFE **rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The book appeared in Mabel's hand flipped to one page. Mabel read over it and it was a list of spells. She chanted one and Lillian fell to the ground. She clutched her ears.

"AH! I HEAR SYNTHESIZED MUSIC! IT'S SO LOUD! IT _HURTS_!" she screamed. **LFE **bit her lip.

"Yeah…I guess since Lillian is part dream demon she took on some of Bill's weaknesses…" she said. Lillian grabbed Mabel's shoulders.

"MAKE IT _STTTOOOOOOPPPPP_!"

Mabel looked and saw a spell to stop the spell she had used and chanted the incantation. Lillian sighed and let go of Mabel, she panted.

"Whew, glad that's over," she said. Mabel thought for a bit.

"Oh yeah, that explains that time we had that sleepover!" she said having a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lillian locked herself in the bathroom, "MABEL I AM NOT GETTING A MAKEOVER!" she said firmly. _

_"Aw she's no fun!" she heard Grenada whine in her unusually low voice. Mabel sighed and started to whisper to Candy and Grenada._

_"Guys maybe if I play some of my music she'll come out! No girl can resist dancing to my awesome tunes!" she said bringing out her iPod and speaker. She popped in her iPod and turned on her playlist._

_The three girls started to dance to the catchy tunes. They heard the door unlock and grinned in triumph. _

_Those grins soon faded when Lillian charged out with a bat and started to smash the speaker, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE EVIL THING!" she screamed. After she had made a million pieces she started to stomp on the remains._

_After a while Lillian stopped much to the horrified girls relief and turned to everyone her chest heaving._

_"Wanna watch a movie?"_

Mabel shuddered at the memory. Lillian shrugged.

"Well sorry but my ears were bleeding and I needed to end my suffering. Besides, we watched a awesome movie!" she defended. Mabel gave her a hard look and Lillian turned away. Dipper was given his book back and sighed.

"So I have to find the manataurs again and fight one?" he asked. **LFE **nodded smiling.

"Ok, I'm gonna need some jerky."

* * *

After a while Dipper returned, he was covered in bruises and cuts and almost collapsed if Faye hadn't caught him. She smiled and held him tightly. Dipper groaned.

"Uhhh….mom?" he weakly asked. Faye frowned.

"No, Faye," she reminded him. **Iron **picked another rine stone out of his hair.

"HOW IS THIS STILL HAPPENING?!" he demanded. **LFE **shrugged and smiled.

"Ok, that dare is over! Onto the next! These are from **The Word Nerd 424**!" she snapped her fingers and the next dares and asks appeared.

It said: **TRUTHS : **

**Bill : WHERE DO YOU GET THOSE FASHIONABLE HATS AND BOW TIES! And why does everyone keep saying to buy gold for the apocalypse?**

**Dipper : Fore-say, if there was a girl or fangirl crushing on you, would you give her a chance? *wink***

**Mabel : DO YA LIKE WAFFLES :3**

**Stan : *sits down, crosses legs, leans over and puts face in hands* Now, tell me more about this secret society. Waddaya know so far? *sips tea***

**Callia : Hi BFF. HOW DO YOU WRITE AMAZING STORIES!?**

**DARES :**

**Everyone : Go into mine and Mabels' dreamscape. *evil smirk* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wendy : Hate Dipper for the rest of this chapter. *evil laugh and smirk* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dipper : The whole next chapter we. Go. Monster hunting! And you have to stay by my side the whole chappy. :) basically **

**Mabel : Make me a sweater with Dipper and me holding hands! *winks at Dipper***

**Everyone : LET'S GO INTO BILLS DREAMSCAPE!**

**And Wendy : GO IN THE CORNER! NOW SOLDIER! NOOOOOOW!**

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION. THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM. BUY GOLD, BYEEEEEEEEE! **

A the year old girl appeared, she had brown curly hair with caramel highlights, blue eyes, a black tee with the words: BORN A MONSTER HUNTER printed across it, a turquoise sleeveless hoodie, cuffed jeans, sneakers, and a Dipper Pines hat.

She waved, "HELLO INTERNET! I'm **The Word Nerd 424 **but you can call me Alyssa!" she said smiling brightly. **LFE **hugged her.

"Hey Alyssa! We're doing your dares and asks now!" she said. Bill appeared. He blinked at Alyssa (or was it a wink?) and straightened his bow tie.

"Well since someone FINALLY asked, I make my own bow ties and hats, but if ya ask nicely I might make ya your own…" he said. "Oh and everyone keeps saying that because the end of the world as we know it is coming soon! Buy gold!"

**LFE **sighed and rolled her eyes, she snapped her fingers and Bill disappeared. Lillian frowned, "End of the world…?"

Dipper looked at the next ask, he had finally recovered from the fight, "Uh, w-well, maybe if I got to know them and we were friends and I had feelings for the girl then yeah, I guess," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Alyssa squealed happily and jumped up and down. Mabel looked at the next ask, she grinned, "YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! I LIKE THEM WITH BLUEBERRIES AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND…" she started to chat with Alyssa about waffles.

Stan appeared, "Hu what?!" he demanded. **LFE **pointed him to the next ask, "Look I've already told you guys all I know, ok? There's nothing else to tell," he said folding his arms. **LFE **shrugged and Stan disappeared again.

**LFE** looked at the last ask and her face became red, she looked at her shoes, "Aw thanks, but I'm not THAT good, your stories are awesome too!" she said her eyes sparkling. "But I guess to write my stories I some times re-read what I just wrote, listen to music to get inspiration, and tap into my writers side. In Monsters Among Us Lillian was originally just going to be a regular girl and then while reading over my story and listening to the song "Demons" I got the idea for her to be Bills' niece and then…well the rest you know." Alyssa grinned at her.

"Thanks!" she said.

**LFE **nodded in reply. Lillian stared into nothing, "I was going to be…regular?" she quietly asked to no one. Jack tilted his head.

"Man, you really like that song don't you?"

**LFE **smirked, "What gave it away, me constantly mentioning it or constantly listening to it?" she asked sarcastically. Lillian shook the author.

"YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME REGULAR?!" she demanded. **LFE **nodded, scared. Lillian grabbed a bat from the closet and ran out, "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" she said the anger obvious in her voice.

After a minute there was a sound of smashing and a car alarm, **LFE **winced and so did **Iron**, though that quickly turned into a look of disbelief as he picked ANOTHER rine stone out of his hair.

"Oh come on! Mabel couldn't have put THAT many!"

Mabel giggled, "Yes I could…" she said. **Iron **frowned, before he realized he could just use his powers to get all the sparkly stones out of his hair, he waved his hand and suddenly a pile of rine stones appeared besides him, his jaw dropped.

"Really?"

Lillian walked back in and put the bat back in the closet, Jack frowned, "Did you destroy a car?" he asked. His cousin shook her head.

"No, I brought a piece of something from the dump and started smashing that since no one would miss it and then a piece of it flew off and hit a car and set of the alarm," she said. **LFE **shrugged.

"Well at least you didn't go randomly smashing something that I would later on have to pay for," she said. She turned to Alyssa, then she snapped her fingers and Bill appeared, "Ok Bill, you know what to do," she said. Bill laughed, he waved his black arm and disappeared.

Alyssa passed out, suddenly everybody (except Jack) felt tired and soon everybody was fast asleep, they soon disappeared, except Jack. He just sat there, "Well now I'm lonely…" he said and went to get something to do.

* * *

**LFE **and** Iron **opened their eyes, **LFE **sighed, "Soon everybody will want to have us visit their dreamscapes…" she muttered. **Iron **shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault, I just came up with a good idea for a dare and people happened to like it!" he said.

"I know…"

Both authors looked around. The scene seemed to be like a average sunny day, a bunch of random people walked around, a stage sat in the center of it all. The dreamscape broke into a section that lead to what looked like…Gravity Falls. Another was a section was labeled, "FanFiction."

**LFE **watched as a bunch of book threes swirled around a twister of journals, as their pages wildly were whipped in the wind flashes of memories were on them. Seeming to go no where was a door Labeled 'Private'.

A sleek, glass and metal building labeled, "Gravity Falls Characters". After everybody woke up they started to explore, first they went into the FanFiction section, it was basically a digital library. There were two sections, the ones that Alyssa read, and the ones that she wrote.

Everyone started to flick through ones, **LFE **rolled her eyes and smirked at one-shot she Alyssa had read where Dipper had seen her OC (also named Alyssa) and had instantly fallen in love with her.

Faye opened a book called The Plan: Pacifica's Plan, after she was done reading, she burst out laughing.

Lillian read over her own creators first story, "Wow…" she muttered.

Dipper's face turned red as he read lovliesunite Truth or Dare part where he and Alyssa made out, "I don't even KNOW this girl!" he grumbled. "Why did I kiss her in that story?!"

Jack and Mabel read a book by Jack's created himself, The Ten, both sniffled at the last chapter. Mabel wiped a tear from her eye.

**Iron **read Alyssa's story The Names Familiar, he sighed when he reached the last chapter, he wanted to know what was going on with Alyssa!

Later they entered the building, there were many rooms each containing a picture of a Gravity Falls character. They ventured deeper into the building and reached a silver door labeled, "Hopes and dreams." They opened it and a bright light shone from the room.

"Whoa…" Dipper got sucked into one and everybody backed away, he came back a moment later.

"THERE ARE SO MANY HOPES ABOUT ME!" Dipper exclaimed.

"That's the life of being a cartoon celebratory," **LFE **smirked. Dipper sighed and they stared at the hopes for a little while longer and they moved on. As they came out Lillian didn't notice the word Pirvate printed across the 'Private' door and out of curiosity opened it.

She got sucked in and opened one of the doors inside…

Lillian ran out of the Private door, "SO MANY DAYDREAMS ABOUT HER AND DIPPER!" she screamed, panting. **LFE **patted her shoulder.

"Read the labels…" she straightened, "Ok Bill, I think we're ready!" There was a high pitched laugh and suddenly everything went fuzzy…

* * *

Alyssa yawned and rubbed her eyes, she blinked and noticed **LFE **and** Iron ** also waking up, "G'mornin…" she muttered sleepily. **LFE **rubbed her eyes.

"I gotta say…those dreamscapes are getting old…"

"Tell me about it.

* * *

Later everyone had woken up and it was time for more dares and asks.

**LFE **looked at the next dare and her heart sank, she made Wendy appear and made her read her dare, Wendy snorted, "How do I hate Dipper? He's awesome! I can't hate him!" she said. Dipper brightened.

**LFE **sniffled and handed Wendy a vile of blood red liquid, "This makes you hate him," she said wiping her already wet eyes. Wendy looked at it and gave Dipper a sad look.

"Just remember I don't REALLY hate you," Wendy said kindly before chugging the vile. After she was finished her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crumbled to the floor. **LFE **looked at her body and sighed sadly. Dipper looked down at his feet.

Mabel looked at her dare, "Ok Alyssa…" she said but her tone had a bit on ice in it seeing how upset Dipper looked.

Bill appeared, "And for your information I don't have a dreamscape, I just visit other's," he said. **LFE **sighed.

"It's all about the dreamscapes now isn't it?" she flashed **Iron **a brief look. He gave her a _What are you implying? _look in return. **LFE **looked at the last dare and sadly made Wendy appear.

Wendy looked at the last dare, she folded her arms, "Do I have to?" she asked. She noticed Dipper, "Oh, you're here." Dipper looked down and his face turned red.

Wendy sighed, "Well as long as it gets me away from him," she said pointing at Dipper who was getting redder by the second. Wendy sauntered over to the corner and sat down.

**LFE **sighed in slight annoyance of Wendy's new attitude and smiled at Alyssa, "See ya Alyssa!" she said and the two authors hugged. Alyssa then winked at Dipper, waved to no one in particular and disappear in a flash of colors.

**LFE **smiled, "Ok! Onto the next dares and asks!" she said.

"Can I come out now?" Wendy asked.

"NO!" the author responded. She then spun on her heel to face the others, "Ok! Time for the next dares and asks! These are from **Bill Cipher112**!" she said brightly. She snapped her fingers and the dares and asks appeared.

It said: **Yep. That's why I'm nuts guys. ANYWAYS, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Bill, why you so stupid?!**

**Mabel: *Percy Jackson appears* MEET CALLIE AND MINES BROTHER!**

**Dipper, I DARE YOU TO TURN INTO A VAMPIRE FORVER AND GO OUT WITH MEEEEEE! **

**Iron, what memory did you see? Was it...ahem, the...suicide attempt? **

**Stan, TOUCH MY IPODS AND I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO THE SHACK AND MURDER YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? **

**LFE **made Bill appear, he read over his dare, "I AM NOT STUPID!" he screamed, he became his red anger form and his voice grew into it's deep demonic form. "EXPECT EXTRA NIGHTMARES FOR A MONTH!"

Everyone cowered, except **LFE **and **Iron, LFE **snapped her fingers and Bill disappeared. She sighed, "Over reacting," she muttered in a sing-song voice. She read over the next dare. Percy Jackson from the Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus series appeared.

"Whoa, where am I?" he asked. **LFE **filled him in on what was going on. Mabel gawked at him.

"WOW YOU'RE PERCY JACKSON I'VE READ ALL OF THE BOOKS ABOUT YOU YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" she cried. Jack stared at Mabel gushing over Percy.

Lillian noticed and elbowed him, smirking, "Hey Jack, ya getting jealous?" she asked. Jack pushed her.

"Shut up!"

Lillian rolled her eyes and flew up to Percy, he jolted away from her, "Whoa what are you? A monster?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Lillian shrugged.

"Part monster, I guess, I'm part dream demon, so technically part demon," she said. Percy leaned away.

"Is she evil?" she asked **LFE**. Lillian looked offended.

"How could I be evil?!" she demanded. Percy frowned.

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because you're part demon, and this is a story where any character involved with the story can be asked or dared, so you could be evil but involved with the story," he said. He the smacked his forehead, "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Annabeth!" he said.

Lillian frowned, "Well I'm not!" she said. Jack raised his hand.

"Can I say something?" he asked. **LFE **shook her head.

"No, you're separated from the dares remember?" she asked. Jack crossed his arms and pouted, which made Mabel go, "Awwww!"

Mabel started to talk with Percy some more and Dipper read the next dare, "AW MAN!" he groaned. He grew fangs and his skin became deathly pale. He folded his arms. **LFE **playfully elbowed him.

"Get ready for your date!"

Lillian read over the second to last dare and grabbed **LFE's **shoulders, "SUICIDE?! WHAT DOES SHE GO THROUGH?! HOW MUCH DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER?!" she demanded. Mabel frowned.

"But suicide is so…sad!" she said. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, you're killing yourself!" he said. Jack nodded in agreement. **LFE **sighed.

"I forgot you guys are all cartoony and not really exposed to the real world," she said. ** Iron **frowned.

"So that was what was happening…"

**LFE **bit her lip, Lillian continued to shake her, the author pushed her off, "Lill, calm down."

"I CAN'T!" her OC cried. They took a moment to calm down and then **LFE **snapped her fingers and Stan appeared, he read the last…ask?…and grabbed a smoke bomb.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME SUCKER!" he threw it down and ran away. When the smoke cleared and everyone stopped coughing **LFE **smiled.

"Well those were all the asks and dares, but…IT'S ALSO ALMOST THE NEW YEAR!" she cried and started to jump up and down.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the den, Lillian and **LFE **chanted, "NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR!" It was 11:39. Almost 2014! Almost…

Mabel yawned and Dipper was almost asleep, Jack sipped some Root Beer and watched people singing and preforming in Times Square, **Iron **did something on the computer, and Faye was watching Times Square as well reading something to pass the time. Lillian grinned.

"OH I'M SO EXCITED!" she said. Everyone burst into conversation about the new year.

"Faye what's you're resolutions?"

"HEY DIPPER WAKE UP!"

"NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR! NEW-YEAR!"

"2014 HERE WE COME! WHOOOOO!"

_11:43…_

Lillian shook Jack and he almost spilled his soda, "HEY JACK WHAT ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT FOR THE NEW YEAR?!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED YELLING IN MY EAR I COULD TELL YOU!"

"WELL NOW WE'RE BOTH YELLING!"

"IT'S MORE LIKE SCREAMING!"

"WHATEVER!"

_11:47…_

**LFE **continued to chant. She grinned, her green eyes danced with excitement, she grabbed a jar of Nutela, when she was given weird looks she frowned, "I JUST first tried this stuff today! It's awesome!" she grinned.

_C'mon 2014…C'MON! _

_11:49…_

**LFE **also grabbed a can of soda and started to chug it and Mabel and Faye started to chant, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the author threw down the now empty soda can.

"YEAH! THAT WAS FOR YOU 2014!" she cried. Ok so maybe the girl was hopped up on soda and sugar and maybe she was so crazy she had made a crown out of glow sticks. But no one really cared. They were all hopped up on sugar too. Hey, they had to stay awake!

Lillian and Jack had stopped yelling and Lillian was rocking back and forth trying to pass the time as she watched Times Square. "2014…2014…2014…_2014…_**2014**…" she muttered.

_11:52…_

Lillian hovered upside down, she groaned and pulled at her hair, "WHY CAN'T TIME GO FASTER?!

Everyone groaned in agreement.

_11:56…_

The girl's started to chant, "FOUR MORE MINUTES! FOUR MORE MINUTES! FOUR MORE MINUTES! FOUR MORE MINUTES!"

_11:58…_

Everyone was now chanting, "ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE!"

**LFE **hit her head against the chair, "HURRY UP TIME!"

_11:59…_

"ALMOST THERE!"

"2014!"

"ONE MORE MINUTE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Ten seconds…_

"TEN…! NINE…! EIGHT…! SEVEN…! SIX…! FIVE…! FOUR…! THREE….! TWO…!"

_2014…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THE NEW YEAR!"

Mabel shook Jack, "OHMIGOSH JACK IT'S THE NEW YEAR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!" she screamed. Dipper threw his hands in the air, and then slumped into the chair and passed out.

**LFE **crushed a empty soda can against her forehead, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Iron **closed his computer and cheered. "WHOOOOO!"

Lillian shook Jack madly, "NEW YEAR! 2014 BABY! YEAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

A while later after everyone had fallen asleep Lillian groaned, she had marker marks all over her face while Dipper and Jack had drawn on mustaches, she rubbed her forehead, "Ugh what happened last night…? Oh wait, IT'S THE NEW YEAR!" she screamed, which woke everybody up.

They groaned.

"Aw do you have to be so loud?"

"WHY IS THERE A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE?!"

"HA IT'S ON YOURS' TOO JACK!"

"WE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

**HAPPY NW YEAR EVERYBODY! WHOO! 2014! Well, now the fun is over...anyways I am SO tired and I wanna go to bed so I'm just gonna say this, guys, PLEASE stop with the dreamscape dares, yes I know Iron had a good idea but to me it's getting old and I kinda want something new, ok? So, stop, please. And see ya later! I'M GOING TO BED! It's 2:00 in the morning...ugh...**

**Review me dares and asks, or PM, please!**


	8. MY DOT!

**LFE **grinned, "Ok guys we have more dares!" she called. Jack walked in from the bathroom, he growled at Lillian who grinned.

"Hey Jack you got the mustache off!" she exclaimed. Apparently Lillian had been the one who had drawn the mustaches on but she had used the easily washed off marker on HER face to cover up her tracks while she used a permanent marker on Jack and Dipper.

They found out when she had easily washed her marker off.

"Yes," Jack said. "But just so you know, I made it work!"

"Right…"

Dipper walked out from outside, the lower half of his face dripping wet, "So you used the hose," Lillian said laughing.

"We WILL get you back," Jack promised.

"I knew what I was in for when I did what I did, and I don't doubt that you will. But all these pictures that I took will make up for it!" Lillian grinned showing them her phone, full of pictures. Both boys surged forward trying to get it and Lillian flew upward and out of the Shack.

"You'll have to do better than that boys!" she called. Jack followed her. Lillian noticed him flying at full seed and zipped away, "TRY AND CATCH ME SUCKA!"

"OH I WILL!"

"Right…"

Lillian twirled and Jack missed her by an inch, she then did a flip in the air. "NOW YOU'RE JUST SHOWING OFF!" Jack growled. While Lillian was caught up with showing off he tackled her.

"HA!"

"NO!"

Meanwhile everyone else watched the fight, Mabel nudged Dipper, "I'm betting on Jack," she said.

"I'm betting on Lillian, don't you think she would have seen this coming and thought of a plan?"

**LFE **sighed, "Guys this is not the time to be betting!" she scolded. Then she turned to **Iron **and said, "My bet's on Lill."

"My bet is on Jack!"

A while later they were still watching, **LFE **sighed, "Ok, we have to start the dares, let's bring 'em down," she said rolling her eyes. She snapped her fingers and Lillian and Jack appeared on the ground. Lillian was tightening Jack's tie so much that he couldn't breath and he was clutching his throat gasping for air.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" their creators said. They stopped. Jack glared at Lillian and she glared back.

"Oh stop glaring and be cousins who don't fight every time they see each other!" **LFE **sighed.

"That's a thing?"

The author gave them pointed looks, "Whatever, now Jack go upstairs," she ordered.

Jack frowned, "Why?!" he demanded.

"'Cause you're supposed to be isolated from all dares for this chapter as well!" **LFE **said and pointed upstairs. Jack crossed his arms and walked upstairs. The author nodded and snapped her fingers.

"This first dare is from **Iron**," she said and the so called dare appeared.

It said: **I actually have a dare for Gidiot, Dipper, and Mabel: They must read Lil' Ol' Me by The Design Nerd. **

**LFE **grinned, "I LOVE that story!" she cheered. Gideon's face turned red and he turned on **Iron**.

"Don't you DARE call me Gidiot!" he shouted.

"I just did, _Gidiot_."

"I HAVE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE IN PRISON WHO I COULD CALL TO BEAT YOU UP!"

"And I'm an author and can make it so that all those people wanna be YOU up."

"U-Uh…I'M MUCH MORT SMART THAN YOU THINK! I CAN—"

**Iron **picked Gideon up and tossed him in the den. "OW!" Gideon cried as he fell onto something hard and sharp.

"Oopsies…" **Iron **muttered, grinning.

Mabel giggled and Dipper gave **Iron **a high five. They then ran into the den as well, after **LFE **gave them her computer. Later they came back, Gideon rubbing his side and giving **Iron **a rueful glare and Mabel and Dipper just looked shell shocked.

"Wow, that would make sense on how Gideon might have became such a psychopath but I think that level of stupidity and insanity would take a lifetime," Dipper said clicking his pen in thought.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, besides I don't think he and Pacifica would have been friends…" she stared off into space for a second and then shuddered at what she was apparently picturing.

"But it was really good!" both twins said. Gideon snorted. (making him look more pig-like than usual.)

"Pfft. That couldn't have been more untrue, I would never be friends with…_her_, besides my popularity came from my natural talent—"

"Cut the act Gideon we all either saw or was part of Gideon Rises," **LFE **rolled her eyes. Gideon's face became red. He started to slowly walk out of the door pointing at **LFE **and **Iron**.

"I'll find a way to get y'all back for what you have done to me! Just ya see, just ya—" he tripped over a box and fell down. "OW! I'm ok!" he got back up and ran out of the door.

**LFE **rocked on her feet, "Well that happened," she giggled slightly. "What's he gonna do, swat at our legs?" **Iron **laughed.

"Bite our ankles?"

Both authors laughed and so did everyone else. **LFE **wiped a tear from her eye, "Ok, ok guys I think it's time for the next dares and asks, these from **GravityFallsChick**," she said giggling slightly. She snapped her fingers and the next dares and asks appeared.

They were: **After this I'm gonna kill Alyssa. Actually not because she's one of my besties.**

**Mabel, I dare you to successfully bedazzle Dipper's face! *whispers* I love you Dipper...**

**And I dare you guys to go into- LOL No I'm just kidding. I love messing with people. Almost as much as I love the Dipper Pines hat I got for Christmas.**

**And Dipper and Mabel I dare you guys to (I almost said to go into my mindscape! XD) watch the Gravity Falls AMV Nothing Left to Say. Just look up "Gravity Falls AMV" and you'll find it.**

**Weird how I only dared Dipper and Mabel right? Well, they're awesome, so it's to hard to resist. **

**LFE **grinned, "Dipper and Mabel are SO awesome! And so is that AMV! Mabel ya ready-"

Mabel was already pinning Dipper down holding her bezappler. "JUST HOLD STILL! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK AWESOME!"

"NOOOO MABEL NOOOOOOO!"

Lillian and Faye cracked up. After a while and a lot of screams and some…accidents…Mabel was done, Dipper crossed his arms, his face covered in sparkly stones. He winced as he blinked.

**LFE **pulled a rine stone off of her face and smiled, "Ok, Dipper and Mabel, GO WATCH THAT AMV!" she grinned and gave them her computer again. The twins walked into the den and a few minutes later walked back out.

Mabel hummed the song, "There's nothin' left to say now, saaaaaaay…"

Dipper nodded, "Whoever made that is really good!" he said. **LFE **grinned.

"Oh oh I know this one! It was…jrsushilover! Yeah!" she smiled. Lillian frowned.

"How do you know that?"

"She makes AWESOME AMVs," **LFE **beamed. Her OC shrugged.

"Fair enough."

The author smiled, "Ok! Onto the next dares and—"

"Hey guys are you done yet?" Jack asked coming from another room.

"No go back Jack, oh! That rhymed!"

"But I'm BORED!" Jack pouted.

"We left you a coloring book…"

"I AM NOT A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Jack shouted.

"IT WAS THE BEST I COULD FIND IN SUCH SHORT NTOICE!" **LFE **shouted back.

"YOU HAVE COULD HAVE LITERALLY MADE ANYTHING APPEAR FOR ME! YOU'RE A AUTHOR!"

"I'M SORRY OK JUST…GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"

"UGH!" Jack stomped back into wherever he had been. **LFE **sighed.

"Anyways, next, and last dares! These from **Bill Cipher112**!" she snapped her fingers and the dares appeared.

They said: **HELLO! My new year was cray cray too. (I woke on my kitchen floor holding my head…still hurts.)**

**Bill, I was playin' jeez! Anyway I dare you to listen to anime music! **

**Jack, Rachel just got back from vacation and she says "HIIIII! HOW'S LIFE GOIN'?!" Hehe...**

**Mabel, yep. Callie and I are demigods! I dare you to have 5 shots! I got drunk last night cuz of that...**

**Callie, TURN INTO A DUCK! HAHAH! AHHH I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! ITS DA END OF THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! *runs***

**LFE **made Bill appear and read the…dare He crossed his arms, "Fine!" he grumbled. He then flashed away mumbling something about human ignorance. He came back a few seconds later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S AWFUL?! HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THAT STUFF?!" he demanded. **LFE **looked offended.

"Hey! I love anime music!" she frowned. Bill just shuddered and flashed away. **LFE **brought Jack down for a moment who read the nest ask and screamed.

"I THOUGHT I WASN'T INVOLVED WITH DARES! NO NO NO NO!" he ran away. Lillian smiled.

"Well that happened!" she said. Mabel looked at the next dare. She screamed.

"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR ALCOHOL!" she cried. Dipper grabbed her.

"Mabel calm down!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mabel! She said have five shots, but she didn't say of alcohol did she? So we can take five shots of whatever you want…right **LFE**?"

The before mentioned author nodded and held up a bottle of soda and a shot glass. Mabel cheered and skipped over, she took five shots of soda and grinned, "I feel better now!"

Lillian stared at **LFE**, "How are you a demigod…?"

"THINGS HAPPEN, OK?"

The author looked at the last dare. Shegasped, "AW QUACK NO!" she cried. Everyone burst out laughing. "I OWN DUCKS BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK!"

She growled and pointed at the others who were laughing hard, "SHUT UP!" She took a few steady breaths.

"Fine, but then I turn back," she snapped her fingers and there was a flash. In her place stood a black duck with almond shaped eyes. Lillian cracked up more and walked close to her creator.

"Aw! She's kinda cute!" she said and reached out to pet **LFE**. The author bit her which you would think wouldn't hurt but actually did, a lot. "Ow!" Lillian cried and pulled back. There was a flash and there **LFE **stood, human again.

She spat, "Yuck! Wash your hands Lill. they taste like marker!" she made a face and then glared at everyone who had been laughing. "I'll get you back for this! With DARES!"

She looked into space, "Yeah you heard me! I have my ways…oh and **Bill Cipher112**, I'm coming for you!" she pushed up her sleeves and stormed out of view, Lillian looked around.

"How did she DO that?! There were no doors!" she exclaimed. Meanwhile **LFE **stomped through the woods. She noticed a animal and got an idea that pushed ideas of revenge completely out of her mind.

"Shapeshifting…I can DO that here…" she grinned and slowly transformed into a cat. "What? I was thinking more along the lines of dog! Hm, well I'm still an animal."

She leaped out of the forest and shakily trotted on her new four legs. Until she heard someone say, "Hey a cat! This is the perfect time to try out my new laser pointer!"

A glowing green dot appeared on the ground in front of the author, "Pfft, you think me, a almost all-knowing author like me would be able to be tricked by something so pitiful like tha—GIMME!" she lunged at the dot and it moved.

"UGH! GET BACK HERE YOU!" that went on for a while before the dot suddenly disappeared. "HEY COME BACK!"

The author looked up into the sky and wailed, "MY DOT!"

**I have always wanted to be able to shape-shift, and I found it amusing writing myself doing that...*sniffle* M-My dot...And that's right, whatever AMV you guys suggest I have probably already watched! HA! And honestly I'm not sure that cousins who don't fight every time they see each other really exists. I have my reasons for thinking that...And anime music is so catchy to me that it's super hard not to like it!**

**Review please!**


	9. New peeps!

**LFE **walked into the Shack looking ruffled. Her hair was even more messy than usual and her clothes were slightly dirty, "I'm back," she said smiling. Mabel came down from the attic.

"Where have you been?" she asked. **LFE **shrugged.

"Oh ya know, the usual, I found out I could shape shift, turned into a cat, chased after a dot, then tried to eat a bird before turning back. Where have you been?" she asked. Mabel grinned.

"Playing with Maybelle!" she beamed. Lillian frowned.

"Now that I think about it, where is that pony?" she asked. Mabel smiled.

"**LFE **made it so that she could go where she wanted when I was busy and when ever I called her she would hear and be able to come back!" she explained. **LFE **smiled.

"Well I thought she wouldn't want to be stuck in that dusty old attic while you're gone with nothing to do," she said. She looked around. "Hey where's Dipper?"

Faye looked up from her magazine, "On his date," she said with a slit hint of bitterness.

"Wait, you tried to eat a bird?" asked **Iron**.

"It had it coming! Just sitting there in its' nest doing nothing, being all plumb and delicious…" **LFE **clenched her fists. Lillian leaned away.

"Ok…well I think that shape shifting did something to your brain…" she said putting a hand on the authors' shoulder. **LFE **hissed.

"HAS NOT! I'M PERFECTLY NORMAL!" she pushed her OC away and ran out of the door.

"Well, that happened," Jack said. "Now what?"

"I think we wait for her and Dipper to come back—"

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD!" **LFE **screamed somewhere outside.

Faye sighed, "This is gonna be a while…"

* * *

Later Dipper walked back into the Shack, panting, "I am…scarred…for life!" he said. No one asked him what happened. Lillian shrugged.

"Well now we have one person back, where's **LFE**?" she asked.

"I'm back!" the before mentioned author said walking back into the Shack.

"Convenient!" her OC grinned.

"So what did you do this time?" **Iron **asked.

"Well, I chased after that bird for a while, gave up, turned into a bird myself, and started to, _Fly like an eagle—"_

"Don't you DARE start the song!" Lillian said pointing at the author who at the end had started to sing a certain song. She stopped.

"Fine, but that was like, the perfect thing right there!" she sulked. "Anyways, I kept getting distracted by that glitter on that sign and that's why I took a while. I regained my human senses after a while, and came back here!"

"So, are you normal?" Faye asked.

"As normal as I'll ever be," the author shrugged. She then coughed up some glitter. Dipper sighed.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Oh ya know, **LFE **came back after she learned she could shape shift here, then it messed with her brain, and she left again, and now she's back," Lillian said shrugging.

"That literally explains almost nothing," Dipper deadpanned. Lillian just shrugged again. **LFE **smiled.

"Well if you want more information I can tell you that I might have rabies!" she said. Everyone near her leaned away. The author laughed.

"I'm joking!" she said. "Maybe…Well anyways it's time for dares and asks! The first dare is from **Iron**!" she snapped her fingers. The first dare appeared.

It was: **For my next dare, the following Rev! Pines characters must become permanent members of the story:**

**Li'l Dipper**

**Mabel Gleeful**

**Gideon Pines**

**Pacifica Pines**

***THE FOLLOWING IS ONLY FOR EVERYONE EXCEPT LI'L DIPPER, MABEL GLEEFUL, AND GIDIOT***

**There's actually a method to this bit of madness. If we can get Reverse Mabel and Gidiot to fall for each other, then everybody wins. Gideon gets his dream girl and Mabel isn't harassed by Gidiot anymore. Also, Dipper and Mabel get new best friends in the form of their arch enemies. Bing bang boom! **

**Iron **grinned, "I just solved a bunch of problems!" he cheered. Gideon stomped his foot.

"YA CALLED ME GIDIOT AGAIN!" he screamed.

"I am so NOT sorry Gidiot."

"GAH!"

"SHUT UP GIDEON!" **LFE **ordered. "HE ACTUALLY KINDA DID YOU A FAVOR! EVEN THOUGH IT WAS FOR MABEL!" Gideon sulked.

"I'll never like that other Mabel! NEVER!" he cried. Mabel grinned.

"New friends? YAY!" she cheered. **Iron **nodded.

"Oh yeah, Reverse Pacifica will be exactly like you!" he said. Mabel grinned.

"Bring them in then!" she beamed. **LFE **snapped her fingers and four new people appeared in the room. Lil' Dipper, who you already knew, Mabel Gleeful, who was dressed up in her own baby blue suit, a baby blue skirt, and black low heels. She had green eye shadow and a jade gem the same as Lil' Dipper's on her headband.

The last two were Pacifica and Gideon Pines, both were dressed up exactly like Dipper and Mabel.

"What the he—" Lil' Dipper started to say before he was cut off.

"Hey! I told you before! No cussing! For the children!" **LFE **scolded. The boy stopped and folded his arms.

"What my dear brother was meaning to say…" Mabel Gleeful said politely eyeing **Iron **and **LFE**, who she immediately knew were all powerful authors. "Is, why are we here?"

"Welcome, Mabel Gleeful, Lil' Dipper, Pacifica Pines, and Gideon Pines. According to a dare submitted by **Iron**, you are now permanently part of this show!" **LFE **boomed into a microphone. Lillian eyed the microphone.

"What's with the microphone?" she asked.

"It's cool!"

Gideon Pines looked around, "What are you talking about?!" he demanded looking around at the unfamiliar faces. Pacifica Pines, who we could just call Pacifica since the real one wasn't there in the story, nodded.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on?!" she asked. Mabel walked up to her and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"Hi I'm Mabel Pines!"

Pacifica drew away, "No you're not! You're Mabel Gleeful! In MY clothes!" she looked behind her. "Except she's over there!…Wait, WHAT?!"

**LFE **chuckled, "Sorry we should probably tell you what's going on…" she started to explain to the knew reversed characters what was going on. "…And that's why you're here!" she finished.

Pacifica eyes Mabel with curiosity, "So…you're NOT evil here?" she asked. Mabel nodded.

"Would someone evil wear such awesome sweaters?" she poked her's and Pacifica's sweater, which had a picture of a kawaii looking taco. Pacifica grinned.

"You gotta point there!" The two girls started to chat as Reverse Gideon and Good Dipper eyes each other.

"He's wearing my clothes…" both said. "Hey! Quit it—I SAID STOP!" Both clamped a hand over each other's mouth. Real Gideon eyed the Reverse Gideon.

"I have to say…I make those wretched cloths work," he said. Reverse Gideon and the Gleeful twins turned to look at him.

"Is that what I look like in this dimension?!" Reverse Gideon demanded. **LFE **smiled.

"Yeah…as you know since you've had to deal with the Gleeful twins he deserved it," she said. Reverse Gideon narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, you wrote him this way?" he asked. The author nodded, looking slightly afraid that this new nice Gideon would get mad at her for doing such a thing, Reverse Gideon probably noticed this and hastily waved his hands.

"It's fine just…not used to seeing a me who would have deserved it," he said laughing slightly. **LFE **relaxed.

Jack just stared at the scene finally speaking up.

"This is REALLY weird…"

Reverse Gideon and Pacifica looked at all the OCs. "Hey I've seen you guys around town a couple times!" Pacifica said pointing at Faye, Jack, and Lillian. Lillian frowned.

"Wait, how are WE there?" she asked.

**LFE **paced the room for a second, "Oh I get it!" she cried laughing. "Since those guys are from the reverse version of THIS dimension, there had to be reverse roles for all the OCs too!"

Faye shrugged, "Well I guess that makes sense," she said. Mabel Gleeful and Little Dipper started to talk with Gideon, Mabel smiling at the boy and blushing and Gideon slowly but surely starting to flirt with the girl.

Mabel cheered, "Yay Gideon will no longer harass me!" she cheered. Jack sighed.

"FINALLY! You have no idea in between the time we were waiting for more dares how many times me, Lill, **LFE**, or **Iron **had to chase him away from her!" he exclaimed. Lillian shrugged.

"I actually liked that time I got to literally kick him out," she said casually.

**Iron **smirked, "I think we all did," he said.

Mabel Gleeful was glaring at **Iron **and Gideon was saying something, maybe saying some kind of crap about how he was a poor innocent victim to the author. He probably was saying that, due to the wounded puppy face.

**LFE **noticed this and whispered to **Iron**, "You do know that you introduced two knew villains who are exactly like Gideon into this world?"

"Yes, but how much harm could they cause?"

"You gotta point."

Lillian looked around, "Hey where's Mabel and Pacifica?" she asked.

"ONWARD MAYBELLE!" both Mabel and Pacifica cried riding into the den on Maybelle and bursting out of the Shack.

"I guess that answers that question," Dipper said. **LFE **sighed.

"As amazingly adorable as that is I have to bring them back so that the next dares and asks can commence," she said and snapped her fingers. Mabel, Pacifica, and Maybelle appeared back in the room.

Maybelle sighed, "We have to stop now don't we?" she asked. **LFE **sadly nodded and Maybelle shrugged, she trotted back upstairs and Mabel and Pacifica stayed.

**LFE **snapped her fingers and the next dares and asks appeared, "These are from **Bill Cipher112**!" **LFE **said.

The dares and asks were: ***grins* How can you catch me when I'm everything? I know all, see all...**

**Mabel, I got drunk off "cider" if ya know what I mean. Anyway, I dare you to hang upside down.**

**Dipper, cuz you're still a vampire, I dare to be my immortal boyfriend.**

**Jack, I'm surprised. You really can't handle Rachel? I'm giving you 24 hours to stop her. If you don't, ill lecture you on being a demon...and I KNOW how to be demon…**

**LFE **stomped her foot and pointed into space, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HUMAN AND FEMALE VERSION OF BILL—"

"Wait, what?" Reverse Gideon asked.

"Yeah, what?" Faye asked. Everyone looked at **LFE** in confusion except Gideon and the Gleeful Twins who were whispering creepily to each other.

"NOTHING! SHUT UP! ANYWAYS IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRACK YOU DOWN AND GET MY REVENGE!" **LFE **shouted.

Mabel looked up at her dare, "Ummm…how long? I can handle it!" she grinned. **LFE **shrugged and tapped her chin.

"Dani didn't say a specific time…how about for twenty minutes?" she suggested. Mabel grinned and nodded. The author snapped her fingers and Mabel appeared hanging from one of the rafters upside down, her hair hung in Faye's face who had happened to be standing below there, she made a face and moved out of the way.

Mabel laughed, "I can totally do this!" she said.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Mabel cried. Her fingers clung to the rafter, at first she had left her hands hang only relying on her legs to keep her sturdy but after at least ten minutes she had started to cling to it with her hands for extra support.

Pacifica clapped for her new friend, "GO MABEL! YOU CAN DO IT!" she urged.

"THANKS PACIFICA!" Mabel said.

**LFE **grinned, "Never thought I'd hear Pacifica say that," she marveled. She checked her stop watch.

"FIVE MINUTES!" she screamed.

**Five minutes later**

"Ok Mabel the twenty minutes are up," Dipper reported. Mabel let out a cry of triumph.

"YAY! I DID IT!…Now how do I get down…?"

**LFE **snapped her fingers and Mabel appeared on the ground. She grinned before stumbling and clutching her head going.

"Ah, oh, ow ow ow, head rush…"

She sat down and rubbed her hands.

Dipper looked at his dare, "Uh, I can't because I'm just a cartoon and fan fiction character and outside of this story I'm a regular mortal boy/cartoon/fanfiction character!" he said. **LFE** raised her hand to say something before Dipper glared her into silence. She huffed and stayed silent.

Jack looked at his dare and defensively shouted at the ceiling, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH! AND I'M PART DEMON!"

He straightened, "Wait, 24 hours? What?" he asked. Lillian grinned.

"Don't worry, it's not like she's really gonna—"

"**YES I WILL**!"

"Never mind."

With the dares over everyone stared at **LFE **who was playing with her laser pointer that looked like a small model of the Eleventh Doctor's sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who. Lillian poked her.

"Next dares and stuff," she reminded.

**LFE **jumped up, "Right!" she said.

Jack frowned, "Why were you playing with a laser pointer?"

"It calls to me."

Mabel jumped, "Enough talky talky let's go to the next dares and asks!" she said. Pacifica nodded.

"Yeah!" she agreed. **LFE **sighed.

"FINE! These are from **The Word Nerd 424**," she said and snapped her fingers. The next dares and asks appeared.

They were: **1. Dipper, kiss me! Hehehe... AND WE SHALL HAVE A NEW ROUTINE OF US HANGING OUT! KINDA LIKE RACHEL AND JACK! HEHEHEHE...**

**2. Callia, were you expecting that above? **

**3. Mabel, do the moonwalk. ON THE MOON! :D A little birdie told me that you like turtles... *gives a turtle* You have to take care of her, ok?**

**4. Bill, can I please have a hat and bow tie? Pleaaaaaaase? *puppy dog eyes, lip quiver, and head tilt***

**5. Callia, lets tell Lillian about that little PM RP we did, shall we? *coughwithevilLilliancough***

**6. Jack, since I feel like annoying SOMEONE, KISS BEAR-O!**

**7. HUGGLE GLOMP PARTY!**

Dipper sighed, "So many fangirls…" he shuddered and went into the corner. **LFE **smiled.

"Dipper you better get up so you can give Alyssa a kiss," she said. "And yes, yes I did." Jack frowned.

"How, if you're a Dipper fangirl, do you deal with all these Dipper fangirl dares?" he asked.

"I push those kind of emotions down," the author answered and snapped her fingers. Alyssa appeared and grinned at Dipper.

"KISSING TIME!" she said in a sing-song voice. Dipper shuddered. Alyssa frowned, "What? You don't like me?!" said asked a slight hint on menace in her voice.

"N-No it's just…I don't know you and now I have to kiss yo—"

Alyssa cut him off by kissing him full on the lips. **LFE **had long since turned away and while she looked calm if you looked closer you could see that she was stiff and clenching her fists so tight her knuckles were as white as a sheet.

A few seconds later Dipper broke away and fell on the ground, "This'll never stop will it?" he asked feebly.

"NOPE!" Alyssa and **LFE **both said, Alyssa said it cheerfully but **LFE **said it tiredly. Dipper curled up in and ball, Alyssa smiled, blew him a kiss, and disappeared.

Mabel grinned and hugged her turtle, "AW YEAH! **LFE **SEND ME TO THE MOON!" she grinned. **LFE **snapped her fingers and Mabel and everyone else was in a spacesuit.

**LFE** smiled, "I've always wanted to go to the moon, and we can NOT miss out on a sight like this," she grinned and then snapped her fingers, "TO THE MOON!"

They disappeared and reappeared on the moon. Dipper screamed, "WE'RE ON THE MOON!"

"Yes, I know," the author replied. **Iron **grinned and lifted a giant moon rock.

"I'm like a superhero or something!" he threw it over and it smashed into pieces. **LFE **grinned and jumped about ten feet high.

"WHOO! I'M KING OF THE MOON!"

Mabel grinned, "LET'S DO THIS THING!" she started to moonwalk. "YEAH! THAT'S HOW I DO IT!"

Lillian grinned, "Yeah go Mabel!" she cheered. She lifted a giant moon rock with one arm, "Being weightless isn't quite that new considering the fact that I can levitate but I like this whole super strength thing!"

Jack grinned, "Yeah! Except now, I can do this!" he jumped up high and did a backflip in mid-air. Mabel had finished and got Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica wanna spin?" she asked. Pacifica jumped.

"Yeah!"

The both jumped into the air and spun each other. Meanwhile Gideon, Reverse Mabel, and Reverse Dipper chatted.

"Could we push them off a cliff?" Mabel Gleeful asked eyeing **Iron**, **LFE**, Dipper, Lillian, and Jack. Gideon's main pain in the necks, meaning they would be the Gleeful twins' pains in the necks as well. Gideon thought for a moment.

"I don't reckon we can, we'd have to push 'em off one by one, and those retched authors'd bring 'em back before they'd landed and broke anything, or died," he said. Dipper sighed.

"Well what CAN we do to get rid of 'em, I'd also like to get rid of that other Gideon, he's a pain as well," he said. "But how do we eliminate them…?"

"Well I can tell you it would be very hard if we knew your plans," said **Iron**, who had crept up on them from behind. They all jumped and the author smiled and waved.

"You better discuss your plans in a place where people can't creep up on you and listen in at any second," he said. The three shot him and look of pure hatred.

A few minutes later **LFE **sighed, "As fun as this is I think we have to go back and do the other dares and stuff," she sighed. Everyone groaned but complied and the author snapped her fingers. They were back in the Shack in regular clothes.

Lillian grinned, "We should go to the moon more often!" she said. **LFE **nodded.

"Hint hint," she said smirking. She then made Bill appear and read the dare.

"You don't have to beg kid, I'd love to give someone some fashion!" he said and he waved his black arm. In the distance you could hear Alyssa yelling:

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Faye's jaw dropped, "How is that even possible? She's in another DIMENSION!" she said. **LFE **shrugged.

"She must be very happy," she said. She then looked at her dare and whispered something in Lillian's ear.

Lillian grinned, "Well at least I got to rule the world," she said. Jack looked at his dare.

"Aw man!" he cried. Lillian laughed.

"Haaa you have to kiss Mabel's creepy puppet!" she laughed.

Jack glared at her, "You'll get a bad dare and when you do I'll be the one laughing!" he declared. Lillian rolled her eyes and Mabel came out with Bear-O.

"Ok Bear-O, get ready to kiss my boyfriend!" she grinned.

"I'd be delighted to!" Mabel replied to herself in her Bear-O voice. She shoved Bear-O in Jack's face who made a face. He slowly puckered his lips and gave the puppet a quick kiss. Lillian snapped a photo when he did.

"Heh heh, blackmail," she grinned. Jack knocked the puppet down and turned towards Lillian.

"YOU BETTER DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!" he charged at Lillian before he was grabbed by **Iron**. **LFE **grabbed Lillian and both cousins were fighting to get to one another and strangle each other. Lillian brandished her phone.

"OH YEAH?! Y'KNOW I MIGHT JUST POST THIS ON INSTAGRAM WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE!" she threatened before her creator grabbed her phone and took it away. Lillian groaned.

Jack struggled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE!" **Iron **shouted.

"YEAH!" **LFE **said giving both OCs a stern glare. "NOW WE MUST DO A HUGGLE GLOMP PARTY!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Jack demanded. The author showed him a definition of glomming and then Lillian.

"ARE WE CLEAR?! GLOMPING IS HUGGING!" Everyone nodded. Both authors let go of their OC.

"HUGGLE GLOMPING TIME!" And they had a Huggle Glomp party in which many people were tackled to the ground by hugs. After that **LFE **smiled.

"Ok, well we have one more dare from **Iron**," she said and snapped her fingers. The last dare appeared.

It was: **Oh, and for the Gleeful twins first dare, they must sing a trio of "How bad Can I be?" with Li'l Gideon. **

The Gleeful twins and Gideon looked at their dare. Reverse Dipper smiled, "We would be delighted to," he said. He and Mabel Gleeful started to sing, they sounded good, then Gideon chimed in and they all sang together:

"_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?_

_Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)_

_That almost every creature knows._

_Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)_

_And check it this is how it goes._

_The animal that eats gotta scratch and fight and claw and bite and punch._

_And the animal that doesn't, well the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's lu-lu-lu-lu-lunch (munch, munch, munch, munch, munch)_

_I'm just sayin'._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?_

_There's a principle in business (principle in business)_

_That everybody knows is sound._

_It says the people with the money (people with the money)_

_Make this ever-loving world go 'round_

_So I'm biggering my company, I'm biggering my factory, I'm biggering my corporate sign._

_Everybody out there, take care of yours and me? I'll take care. Of. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. (shake that bottom line)_

_Let me hear you say 'smogulous smoke' (smogulous smoke)_

_Schloppity schlop (schloppity schlop)_

_Complain all you want, it's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop._

_Come on how bad can I possibly be?_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building an economy._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me pettin' this puppy._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? A portion of proceeds goes to charity._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see._

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) All the customers are buying._

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the money's multiplying._

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the PR people are lying._

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the lawyers are denying._

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) Who cares if a few trees are dying?_

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) This is all so gratifying._

_How bad._

_How bad can this possibly be!?" _

"Well pretty bad actually."

"Awful in my opinion."

"You tired to cut out my tongue!"

"We never asked for your opinion!" Lil' Dipper shouted.

"Actually you technically did," Lillian smirked.

"That song fits them so well…" mumbled **LFE**.

**LATER**

Jack looked on his computer, "Hey, all these other ships have names, even OCxsomeone, what's me and Mabel's ship name?" he asked. **LFE **thought for a moment.

"MaJack? JaAble?" she gasped. "Make it Jabel!"

"You sound like Soos did when I was forced to date Gideon," Mabel giggled.

"Duh! Hey why don't we ask the reviewers? Maybe they can have some good ideas!" the author suggested.

"That's sounds good!" Lillian grinned. **LFE **looked into space.

"Well, you heard us! Send us some ideas! And some dares and asks! Until then, see ya later!" she waved and Lillian did too.

"BYE PEOPLE I CAN'T SEE BUT ARE APPARENTLY THERE!"

**Yay Lillian, you've finally gotten over viewers! These chapters are so fun to write...**

**Jack: WILL SOMEONE GET LILL TO DELETE THAT PHOTO SHE TOOK?!**

**Lillian: NEVER!**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Please review! (That rhymed!)**


End file.
